


Kenodoxy

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [11]
Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti-JJ, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Fighting, Filthy talk, Forcend Drugging, Guns, Helicopters, Hospitals, I suck at tagging, Infidelity, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Restraints, Texting, There is a Reason I Do Not Write Bond Fics, Words!!, You Have Been Warned, as you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Spencer is taken by someone that will not give him a reason. Aaron returns from WitSec when he finds out Spencer is missing.





	Kenodoxy

**Author's Note:**

> Guess What? It's another instalment of an Alphabet challenge my son and I are engaged in here at home. If mine wins he does dishes. If his wins I clean his cat's pans. My daughter is our judge. (They are 23 and 22). At this point I think it is safe to say I'm on my own. He says I'm posting without being coaxed, so he doesn't need to push me anymore. They will continue to give me prompts. (Sneaky Shite) The criteria are: Kidnapping, Add a Fandom that you would never write from, Salad, A Window seat, Fireplace, A Sketch from the fic, A Candy Jar, and A Relationship you wouldn't expect.
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, or James Bond just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

Washington DC was stunning in the fall. The foliage was breathtaking. Spencer had found a peaceful meandering path not long after he had moved to town and each Sunday spent a few lazy quiet hours taking in the beauty no matter the season. He had discovered Hotch running the trails one day, they had had breakfast if they happened to meet up. He missed those mornings. This was the first year he had not returned to Vegas during downtime. His mother’s passing had been his last tie to the city, it was a strange adjustment, but Virginia now felt more like home. He had a big decision to make he wished he could ask her advice.

 

Assistant Director John Richmond and Director Fickler had offered Spencer his own team, to build with whoever he wanted. It was past time to add another team, and the budget had finally been allocated. He was honoured, though apprehensive. Team Purple, the third structured team of the BAU. The idea was exciting while also being daunting. He wanted to give his decision after careful thought. So now he was walking in the peaceful autumn going over cracks in the pavement. He had to give his answer to John tomorrow.

 

John had seen some friction in the team. While they still achieved the desired results together there were things that were wrong. They were a functional team. There were issues that were cutting through them. Two struggling, two ready to move on to the next phase of their lives, one holding on just to keep them going. Being as close as John was he knew a lot more than people suspected, and not just because of his friendship with Spencer. John really cared. He watched the teams he was in charge of closer than many expected. It was one of the reasons they were having so much trouble finding someone to fill his shoes when he took over for Director Fickler at the beginning of the year.

 

Dave expertly stood outside the fire, his innate observational skills seeing what no one else would, and pulling no punches about it. Spencer had been surprised to see him at the diner that morning, he had thought it was just himself and John. Over coffee John had revealed what he had determined, Dave interjecting his own thoughts. Spencer was too tired to deny it. He wasn’t blind. There needed to be changes. Both men had asked him to take a break, not quit. How they had known he was contemplating leaving he didn’t know. He agreed to a month-long hiatus.

 

A body slammed into him, he tried to catch his balance but couldn’t, landing hard on his knees. “Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn’t see you. Shit, let me help you up.”

 

“It’s fine. No, really. I shouldn’t have been in the middle of the path. Are you okay?” Spencer scanned the woman making certain she was unscathed.

 

“Embarrassed, but that won’t kill me. Your limping, oh man.” her friend was waiting a few feet away looking mortified.

 

“It’s nothing. Old injury, I can just walk it off.” he knew it would ache for a few days, but he was fine.

 

“If you’re sure.” she smiled at him, her eyes pained.

 

“I’m positive. Thanks for worrying.” she hesitated for a moment then joined her friend. Spencer limped toward the side path that would lead him to the car park. He felt light-headed, the weak headache he had ignored since he got up flared behind his eyes immediately making him nauseous. He staggered over a root but two strong arms caught him.

 

“You don’t look so good Dr Reid.” the man said hoisting him upright.

 

“I…” Spencer tried to focus tried to determine where he was being taken.

 

“I’ll help him thank you. You are very kind. Thank you.” he was gently laid into the backseat of his rental car. Whoever was assisting him climbed into the car adjusting the seat and mirrors before he pulled from the lot, driving as if everything was normal.

 

“Help.” Spencer croaked.

 

“Relax, I ain’t gonna hurt you. I’m just supposed to deliver you.” Spencer willed his limbs to move but it was no use, his driver turned on the radio cranking it singing along with Kansas.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Kiddo, when you get home, give me a call.” Dave hung up his phone, fighting the urge to throw it across the room. It wasn’t as if Reid wasn’t a busy man. They had agreed to talk this evening, and Spencer not answering for some reason set him on edge.

 

“No answer yet Honey?” Khrystal asked bringing him a fresh cup of coffee.

 

“No. I know he has shit going on, but it isn’t like him to ignore my calls like this.”

 

“This is a big decision for him, he has so much to deal with,” Khrystal said rubbing her hand over his cheek.

 

“I know, I just worry. It is not like him to ignore me, the last time was a disaster. He always answers, he doesn’t want me to worry. It’s the deal we made.” his and Spencer's relationship had evolved into something decidedly more familial then friends. Spencer had allowed him to fill in the role that two others had ignored. Rossi got to act paternal without repercussions, and Spencer got to understand what a real father was supposed to be.

 

“Perhaps you should see who else he is avoiding?” she kissed his forehead before leaving his office. He pressed number three on his cell listening to the ring.

 

“You have reached the one and only Penelope, speak and be amazed oh Italian one.”

 

“I love that you know? Always makes me smile.” he chuckled.

 

“Then you must call more often PastaBear.”

 

“You are right.”

 

“While you are so sweet to check in with me, and I do love to hear from you, but as we will see each other on the morrow, I have a feeling this might be a business call. What’s scratched your dander?” Garcia tapped her pen on the desk to the beat of her tunes.

 

“You know me too well Kitten.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Spencer lay silently forcing his body to stay limp his breathing to remain measured. The room was cool, dark but not pitch, smelled of Lavender, vanilla, and a hint of wood smoke. He was laying on thick fabric but by how solid he knew he was on the floor. He could feel the air on his arms and feet. By the way the fabric lay he was no longer in his slacks and sweater. There was no noise, no heaters hum, no background traffic, no faint tv voices. He contemplated opening his eyes but the metallic sound of a key in a lock changed his mind.

 

“Um...No, he is still in the same position he was when I put him in here. Hang on.” it was the same voice as the man that abducted him. Warm thick fingers pressed into his wrist. “Hearts still beating. Skins cold as hell. I got food for him but you said not to feed him until he is awake. Sure right. M’kay, I’ll get him up.”

 

“Hey, Dr Reid. Come on, need you to wake up now.” Spencer kicked out landing a solid foot in his captor’s chest. He was up and ready to fight when the man stood up laughing. “That was good. You fooled me. Now I know you are ready to whoop my ass, and while I would enjoy seeing you try, all I have to do is press this button and you go back to sleep. It has been nine hours since I brought you here. You can sit your boney ass down and have some food and coffee, or you can nap. Your call.”

 

“Who are you? Why have you taken me?” Spencer did not change his stance, taking inventory of his body to see if the man’s threat was legitimate. He had a stinging spot, like a fresh puncture at the bottom of his left shoulder blade.

 

“You can call me Rex. You are a means to an end. I will make sure you have three squares, all the coffee and water you want and provide you with the things you need to survive. All you have to do is cooperate. Once the target has been acquired, I don’t know, but for now, we are to treat you like a prized pet.”

 

“You know they will kill me when they have who they want.” Spencer was tempted to run, but Rex had said we, he needed to be sure there was no one else in the building.

 

“Not my problem. You gonna test me, Doctor?” Rex waved the small gadget.

 

“Maybe later.” Spencer relaxed, he needed more information before he could plan an escape.

 

“They told me you were smart. I need you to move over to the corner hands on your head.” Rex motioned to the far corner, a thick eye hook was buried in the cement, a zinc-plated transport chain was coiled neatly in the corner with handcuffs through the end link.

 

“No, I won’t do anything aggressive. If you want me to sit in the corner until you leave I will, you do not have to cuff me.” Spencer looked at his captor to gauge how he would take defiance.

 

“You look terrified. I ain’t gonna hurt you. I just need you secure while I bring in your daily supplies.” Rex actually sounded concerned.

 

“I will not fight you unless you try to cuff me.” Spencer knew he was breathing too hard, knew he was moments away from a full blown panic attack. Rex gave him a half-hearted shove toward the corner.

 

“Sit.” Spencer did as commanded hoping the man would just let him stay in the corner. Rex lifted the cuffs with his left hand while the other shot out grabbing his wrist.

 

“NO!” panic flooded him and his body reacted flailing out to protect him.

 

“Hey. Easy, you’ll be alright. Fuck, calm down. Dr Reid, you need to calm down man.” Rex dropped the chain latching on to his upper arms and giving him a sharp shake. “Breathe, shit Reid breathe.” Spencer welcomed the fog blowing in let the panic pull him under. Rex pulled his phone dialling the only number programmed.

 

“Problems already?” came the mechanical voice through his phone.

 

“I went to cuff him as you said. He freaked out, bad.” Rex eased his prisoner on his side hoping to make him more comfortable.

 

“He always was weak. Why are you calling me? It sounds quiet now.” the voice sounded bored.

 

“Weak my ass, he nearly broke my nose. He panicked. Like wheezing and screaming he fought without a lick of skill. He passed out after his lips turned blue. You never said he had asthma, that’s shit I need to know.” Rex was not intimidated by the so-called boss, he figured anyone that hid their face and voice was a coward. He didn’t need to respect them to do the job, the money was excellent.

 

“He didn’t have asthma. Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, if he hadn’t passed out it might have gotten serious. I am positive, he probably takes meds for it. Whoever did the background fucked up. I need to do shit to prevent him from getting chilled, need antibiotics geared for bronchitis and pneumonia, I need to know if he gets flu and pneumonia shots, and if he does and hasn't had them, I need them. This adds a hell of a lot of shit to my day.”

 

“You will be compensated. I will search his files. Is he okay now?” they sighed.

 

“He is breathing more regularly. I am not going to cuff his wrists. You need to find another way.” Rex had no problem making demands, he was the one in the frying pan.

 

“I’ll send an alternative. Leave the book with him.” she hung up. Spencer groaned.

 

“Just lay here, don’t make me drug you now.” the big man rushed from the room, returning with a small sledge of wood, a cardboard box with the hot lunch he had made, healthy and not so healthy snacks, a thermos of coffee, the sketchbook with Reid’s instructions, and a pencil. He moved his charge back to the rug and covered him in the only blanket he had. He started the fire in the fireplace to warm the room. He made sure he had left enough for Reid to be as comfortable as possible, he had to go gather some things and would be gone for hours.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Alvez.” Luke had no intention of opening his eyes until he was sure he had to.

 

“We have a case. We are meeting at the airstrip.” JJ barked.

 

“Right. I’ll be there in fifteen.” he peeled his eyes open finding Roxy sitting in her designated spot prepared to help him get dressed.

 

“Mmmhmm.” JJ hung up.

 

“At least you are happy to see me,” he said taking a few minutes to lavish attention on his best girl. She wandered to the bathroom like he needed a reminder to shower. He was drying off when his phone rang again. “Alvez.”

 

“Luke, have you heard from Reid?” Garcia asked the sound of Ester in the background.

 

“Not for a few, why?” Roxy brought him the shoe he was searching for.

 

“He isn’t answering. I’m at the office gotta go warm up my babies.”

 

“I’ll swing by his place, give him a lift.” Luke grabbed his go bag, giving Roxy a quick love before he made his way to his truck.

 

“You are too good to me. Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” he contemplated calling Emily to warn her he would be a few more minutes but decided he was well within the time needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You fucking move and I will knock your ass out.” a gravelly voiced man snarled from the corner behind him.

 

“Is there a bathroom nearby?” Spencer rolled his head to see the newcomer. He was wearing a bandanna around his head hiding his lower face. There was a portable welder, and a toolbox.

 

“See the door beside me? Hold it. Shut your eyes.” Spencer waited a moment, seeing the bright light of a welder made him obey.

 

“I can’t wait.” the man glared at him, but scoot over enough for him to get into the other room. He shut the door, waited a minute to see if he’d be allowed to pee alone. When he was not yelled at he did his business. There was a burst of bright blue light under the door, so he decided to look around the room.

 

The ugly industrial turquoise tiles on the floor were the only colour in the room. Almost everything else was white. He looked in the mirror guessing by his level of stubble that he had only been here for maybe a day. He opened the cabinet surprised to find it stocked with essentials. A small bottle of Aleve, a rechargeable shaver, aftershave lotion, four hair elastics, a toothbrush and his type of paste, contact solution, and his brand of disposable lenses, his glasses, salve and bandaids, an inhaler, and his prefered antacid. He put on his glasses and shut the small door.

 

In the top drawer of the vanity, he found a bottle of lube, a hairbrush and comb, a box of black Nitrile gloves, a bottle of peroxide, cotton balls and swabs. The middle drawer held his favourite soaps, conditioners, and lotions. The bottom had eight pair of boxer briefs and eight pair of socks all new.

 

He turned to inspect the in-wall shelves behind him. The top held four thick white towels, four hand towels, eight flannels. The next six pair coloured linen drawstring pants in grey, lilac, peach, cream, eggplant, and black, he was wearing the white. Next to that was matching t-shirts, there was one thick black hoodie. The bottom had spare rolls of toilet tissue, a large bottle of hand sanitizer, and a jar of Sour Patch Kids. He was disturbed how much the people knew about him.

 

“I need to measure here.” gravel said knocking on the door. Spencer opened not sure he wanted to know what he wanted to measure. “Left foot.” He forced his foot forward, more carefully than expected a metal shackle was wrapped around his ankle. “Hold still, I haven’t got it padded yet, personally I don’t give a shit if you slice your Achilles.”

 

“I won’t give you any trouble.” the guy looked up at him perplexed by his complacency.

 

“I was warned you were a dangerous little fucker.” Spencer shrugged. “Back on your rug, Rex said you were supposed to eat.”

 

“Right.” Spencer shivered as the cold steel was removed from his ankle. He moved through his gilded cage. There was a heavy beige-brick chimney on the far wall, the fire was dwindled but still warm. There was a generous stack of logs so he added one, using a stick from the pile of tinder to stir the coals. The heavy grate squeaked as he closed it.

 

The grey cement floor was cool under his bare feet, he debated going back to get some socks, but figured he could wait. The large heavy rug that he was assuming was his bed was grey, Lavender, and plum with black demarcation lines and edges. He sat down next to the box not feeling the cold through the material.

 

He opened the box the scent of fresh bread and roasted meat wafting made his stomach rumble. He lifted the plastic container to look through the side. The inside was covered in condensation, so he knew it was his dinner. Two thick slices of bread with butter melted over it sat next to a sealed bowl full of stew. He sniffed but didn’t think they would allow a poison he could detect. It was barely warm but he dug in. It was familiar. It had been a long time since he had eaten this stew, it was almost exactly like Hotch made. There was no onion. The bread was perfect. He took one of the paper napkins and wrapped the second piece of bread in it setting it a bit behind him for later.

 

There were four shoe size plastic containers at the bottom of the box. The green lidded one held two green apples, two slightly green bananas, an orange, a Kiwi, a few strawberries, and a stem of grapes. He removed the Kiwi setting it in the box, he wouldn’t eat it. The white lid had creamer cups and sugar packets, the red had celery and carrot sticks, some radishes, and two single serve cups of ranch dressing. The grey lid had two of each of his favourite candy bars and four gourmet lollipops. He looked in the bottom of the box finding a sketchbook and a stubby pencil.

 

“Come here.” his guest growled. Spencer scoot over presenting his left foot without being asked. The shackle closed around his ankle without any sharp edges. “I riveted suede to the inside, fuck with it and I will weld the damn thing to you. You are in charge of this lock, lose the key and you are screwed. If you need anything, the intercom above will alert Rex, abuse it and lose it. You are going to sit there while I install the camera, you got two feet of chain, I can shorten it if I have to. You need to read that list memorize it. Those rules ain’t for show. Got me?”

 

“Got you.” Spencer stared the man in the eye showing no fear. That pissed the man off. “What do I call you?”

 

“Kaiser.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You are late.” Emily sighed looking at the doorway.

 

“I swung by Reid’s to give him a lift, he wasn’t home,” Luke replied.

 

“Has anyone heard from Reid?” JJ asked snottily.

 

“I haven’t heard from him in like a week. I figured he was on vacay, no reason to call home every day.” Tara replied.

 

“I spoke to him last week on Monday. He was on his way to some class he was assisting with. He told me the adjuster had towed off the Amazon that morning.” Luke added.

 

“Last I heard from him was the day he left,” JJ said.

 

“He called me a week into his leave, needed a reference number on a cold case. He sounded good.” Emily added.

 

“When he had dinner with Krystal and I Friday, he didn’t say anything about extending his leave. I couldn’t reach him Sunday evening when I called about the chapters he was proofreading. I tried four times.” Dave informed them.

 

“For fuck’s sake. Garcia. Have you heard from Reid?” JJ snarked into her phone. She stood at the top of the stairs scanning the area like a vulture.

 

“Instead of getting pissed, why don’t you show some concern? He may have a serious situation we aren’t privy too.” Alvez suggested.

 

“I saw him on Sunday for breakfast and shopping. He was in a good mood. He bought a couple new designer suits, he gets them custom, did you know that? None of you has seen him?” Penelope mentioned worriedly.

 

“Obviously not.” JJ spat.

 

“I’ll run a search on his phone.” Garcia started clicking keys.

 

“Don’t bother. Jaje, tell the pilot we are ready, we don’t have time to wait for him to arrive. He can consult from the office.” Prentiss fastened her seatbelt, sounding tired but not angry.

 

Volpe d'Argento: Gattina?

 

Goddess: Meow?

 

Volpe d'Argento: Find him. I’ll take the heat.

 

Goddess: I’m already searching.

 

Volpe d'Argento: That’s my girl.

 

Roxy’s Dad: Keep me posted.

 

Prof. Lady: Me too

 

Matt: Count me in.

 

Goddess: Will do.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  1. At 6 am 12 pm and 6 pm you will be in the corner cuffed the key tossed onto your bed.
  2. You will keep your area clean.
  3. Your things will be neatly kept in the window seat unless you are using them.
  4. You keep the fire going. You run out of wood you freeze.
  5. You will shower daily. No bath, no books.
  6. The camera will be shut off for one hour each day at 10 pm. Enjoy “Me Time”
  7. Lights off at midnight. Lights on at 5:30 am.
  8. If you NEED something you will say so. Your health is not something to ignore.
  9. Laundry will be done every Wednesday. Place it in your food box after breakfast. It will be returned at dinner.
  10. You will eat. We will force you if need be.
  11. You are in charge of the padlock and key. Without these things, no one will bring you your supplies. If you lose the key you starve.
  12. Rex is a trained medic. He will examine you every Wednesday at 3 pm, or if he sees fit. Be cuffed and ready in just your boxers. Don’t fight him. He can do his job if you are conscious or not.
  13. Answer when spoken to.
  14. Obey and you will be set free.



 

Spencer reread the list even though he had it memorized the first time. Kaiser had left a couple of hours ago. As the list said he was left the key. When the door closed he unlocked the shackle and set the key on the mantle.

 

He put the snack boxes and blanket in the window seat finding a stack of random books inside. Not sure what time it was, he pressed the intercom button.

 

“Yes?” a mechanically distorted voice asked.

 

“I don’t know what time it is. I need to know if I have time to shower, or if I need to be in the corner.” Spencer looked at the camera knowing his host was watching.

 

“Press the yellow button.” Spencer looked at the intercom display, the yellow button brought up a digital number display, it flashed 12:00 am at him. “I will have Rex set it. It is four eighteen Monday afternoon.”

 

“Thank You. Is there a camera in the bathroom?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Am I allowed to shower at my convenience?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“I have my reasons.”

 

“I will not help you hurt anyone.”

 

“I know. I don’t need anything more than your disappearance. The prey will come to me.”

 

“My team will stop you.”

 

“They can try.” he heard the click telling him the conversation was over.

 

He should have been at work by eight this morning. The team would already be looking for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Agent Prentiss. I have questions about this.” John Richmond growled across the bullpen.

 

“About what Sir?” she seemed confused.

 

“I just received a disciplinary form on Dr Reid. Why wasn’t anyone informed that he had not shown up for your case Monday?”

 

“I did not have time to wait for him to show up. I made the decision to fly out. I assumed he had a situation and would work from here after said issue was resolved. He never called, that is why I wrote him up.” She explained.

 

“You don’t find it strange that he has not been seen in almost a week? Let alone the fact that he missed the plane Monday morning?” John was livid.

 

“It’s not the first plane he’s missed.” JJ shot back.

 

“You are treading a very fine line Agent Jareau. I think you have forgotten just who you are speaking to. I believe a week's unpaid suspension will help remind you. Good day.” she stood gaping at him like a fish. When he pointed to the door she stomped out.

 

“Honestly, I thought he had maybe extended his leave and I hadn’t gotten the paperwork yet. We got home and I found no forms, and wrote him up.” Emily paled worried.

 

“Now you know you were wrong.” Richmond slapped the paperwork on her desk.

 

“I didn’t like how we couldn’t reach him. I asked Tech analyst Garcia to continue to search for him when she had the time. We can go and see if she has any information.” Dave interjected.

 

“Lead on.” John followed Rossi to the woman’s cave.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Comet: Are you guys on a case?

 

Volpe d'Argento: No. What’s up?

 

Comet: Spencer was supposed to Skype tonight. Didn’t answer when I called.

 

Volpe d'Argento: I’ll talk to you when I get home.

 

Comet: Okay. Thnx.

Conversation Deleted

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Shadow: David

 

Volpe d'Argento: Not. Now.

Conversation Deleted

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Obnoxious beeping made him jerk awake. He groaned covering his head with the thick blanket Rex had brought him.

 

“Corner Doc.”

 

“Please...Turn it off.” Spencer whined. It had been a long time since he had a migraine like this.

 

“Hands outside the blankets flat on your belly.” Spencer obeyed, whimpering when a heavy hand landed between his shoulders. “Lights are off. On your back.”

 

“Gonna be sick.” Rex hoisted him up by his ribs getting to the toilet just in time. He cried out as each volley made the pain in his head spike.

 

“The minute you are done I’ll get you taken care of.” Rex pulled his hair back to scrub a cool cloth across his face.

 

“Thanks.” Spencer pulled himself up, shamelessly relieving his bladder then brushing his teeth.

 

“Come on, you look like shit. Are you going to be able to eat?” Rex checked his pupils and pulse.

 

“Not right now. Maybe at lunch.” Spencer lay down burrowing under his blanket not caring about the wide open door. Rex brought in his provisions as usual. When he was done he knelt next to his prisoner. The injection was expertly done, and after setting an ice pack on his forehead he quietly left the room locking the door.

 

“Are you up to our talk Dr Reid?” Mecha-voice asked.

 

“Sure.” Spencer could talk as long as he didn’t have to move. Nothing else had stopped them from talking.

 

“Tell me about your mother.”

 

“I...no.” Spencer curled up in a tight ball.

 

“I know she is sick. You know I researched you.” the voice sounded irritated.

 

“She died last year, in the fall.”

 

“What?” he had surprised them.

 

“She didn’t know me at all. The...the Alzheimer's had taken what the Schizophrenia had spared. I sat at her bedside while she cried out for me to come to her. Her...she remembered me as a boy, not a man. I read all of her favourite books, for hours I read to her. She would tell me how much I reminded her of her Spencer. The last night she was so weak, she looked so small and I couldn’t help her. I couldn’t...save her. She woke up and her eyes were so clear. She looked at me and smiled. I wasn’t sure what she was seeing, but for the first time in so long, she looked at peace. I told her I loved her. I told her it was okay, that I would be okay, she didn’t have to worry. She stroked my cheek, ‘I love you, Baby. I have always loved you. Even in the dark, I knew you were there. I love you, Spencer’. She quietly went to sleep. ” he couldn’t breathe as hard as he tried he couldn’t hold back the broken sobs. It was silent as he grieved. The headache, meds, and emotional exhaustion pulled him into sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“There is no hint or clue in his cellphone. All of the numbers he called were traced and found legitimate. All the calls he received as well. Texts are benign. Unless it turns back on it’s a dead end.” Luke said slamming the paperwork on the table.

 

“The rental company is still looking for the car. They said he had contracted for three weeks, then returned extending that for six months. The insurance adjuster for the Amazon says the fees were going to the other driver’s insurance because he was determined to be at fault. The Amazon is a total loss. There is no connection between Reid and the drunk that hit him.” Tara said tapping a bundle of papers.

 

“His laptop is all clean as well. I found a thesis for his latest class. So I was able to contact his professors. They all said that he had been his usual self during class. They saw nothing that concerned them. I sent in his thesis so it wouldn’t be late. I got permission from his advisor. She said he was already discussing new classes to start in the Spring.” Garcia said.

 

“I called his friend Ethan when I noticed texts saying he was going to visit. He said Spencer had stayed with him for a week. He wouldn’t reveal much but said that Spencer had seemed distracted but otherwise okay. He refused to go into detail, even when I told him he was hampering an investigation.” JJ added.

 

“Did he mention anyone they met or someone he visited?” Dave asked.

 

“He wouldn’t tell me anything. He implied they had spent all their time in his loft, but when I asked if they were lovers he said that was none of my damn business.”

 

“I know he spent a week with his partner after he returned from Louisiana. I had agreed to check on Loki and Thor while he was away. They are still so small.” Tara stated.

 

“He has a boyfriend?” JJ scowled as they all nodded.

 

“He does.” a hard voice said from the doorway.

 

“Oh my god. You're really here.” Garcia flew across the room wrapping around the newcomer like a limpet.

 

“I had to come,” he whispered nearly melting into the hug.

 

“Aaron.” Dave hugged him, relief rounding his shoulders.

 

“I couldn’t ignore this. I had to the last time, not again.” Hotch straightened his blazer shaking hands with Alvez and Simmons, accepting a side hug from Tara.

 

“What are you doing here? It’s not like you will be able to help.” JJ asked looking at him like she smelled something bad.

 

“That is where you are wrong. Agent Hotchner has quite a few connections we can avail ourselves to.” Director Fickler announced pulling up a seat next to Luke.

 

“What he just strolls in here and poof he’s an agent again?” JJ asked completely hostile.

 

“No Agent Jareau, I have been loaned to the Bureau for this case,” Aaron replied tossing his credentials onto the table.

 

“You're with MI6?” Emily stared at him, not even moving when the leather was ripped from her hand.

 

“Yes.” Hotch answered.

 

“You said Spencer had a boyfriend, but I never caught his name. Do you know him? Maybe have a way to contact him?” JJ asked miffed when all of the faces in the room looked at her funny.

 

“It’s me. I am his boyfriend.” Hotch smiled sadly at the giddy squeal Garcia couldn’t hold in.

 

“Honestly? You are suddenly gay?” JJ rolled her eyes.

 

“Was your vacation too short Agent Jareau?” Fickler asked picking invisible lint from his sleeve. She sunk down in her chair.

 

“I never disussed my sexual preferences but I openly admitted to being Bi in my paperwork. It has never been an issue. Our relationship was no secret. Neither one of us were hiding it.” Aaron sat in the chair Garcia stole from a nearby office.

 

“I knew. Spencer told me when he got back from bereavement leave.” the Director stated. “He wanted to make certain that there were no rules or regs against their relationship. In case you are curious. The answer is no. Emphatically.”

 

“Two weeks after he claims to have been with the victim he just waltzes in and offers to help. We cannot allow him access to this case until he has been questioned and his whereabouts verified.” JJ hissed.

 

“No problem.” Aaron pulled out his phone swiping past two screens before it began to ring.

 

“Hotch.” a posh British voice answered.

 

“I need the alibi.”

 

“Of course you do. Answer your phone Director.” Fickler jolted as his phone began to ring. He unlocked the screen and began to read the information sent.

 

“Alibi confirmed.” Fickler looked at Aaron for a moment then smiled proudly.

 

“We will need that for our investigation.” JJ wiggled her fingers expecting her boss to give her his phone.

 

“You would need an elevator and wings to see this clearance level.” the man on the phone muttered.

 

“Boffin...” Hotch warned fond humour in his tone.

 

“The only other people on that team that has clearance high enough to read that file is Dr Reid and Agent Prentiss. I suggest you put away your egos and find my friend. I sent one agent, I can send more.” while the posh tone never changed the threat was glaringly evident.

 

“Thank you,” Aaron said.

 

“Forty-eight.”

 

“Understood.” the line went dead.

 

“What is understood?” Dave asked.

 

“I have to check in in two days or he will send reinforcements. I need all of the information you have gathered so far.” Aaron didn’t bother with the papers they had, he listened as they revealed everything they knew.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The warning beep startled him from his reading, he clamped his ankle into the shackle tugging the thinner blanket over to sit on. He tossed the key onto the rug and went back to the freedom in the pages. Logs came flying through the door. He stood squishing himself against the wall. While he was a prisoner, there had been no aggression of this magnitude. Rex did nothing unless Spencer instigated.

 

“Here boy.” this was a voice he didn’t know. “Oh, that’s right puppy is well trained, puts on his own leash. The plate of food he was expecting smashed into his back scalding viscus wetness splattered across his body making him cry out. “Look at the mess you made.” Thin fingers caught his hair a hard shove made the back of his skull bounce off the cinderblock wall, he was thrown to the floor his temple struck the edge of the fireplace. Two swift kicks to his stomach stole his breath and any edge of fight he may have had.

 

“Please.” he wheezed pulling his limbs in to cover his vulnerable organs.

 

“Fucking pussy. Whining like a fucking bitch. I am so sick of hearing your voice. She thinks sweet talking will get her what she wants to know. But I think she is wrong. We have been here for almost three weeks. Three fucking weeks and you have still said shit about the Vessel. I think there are better ways than chit chat to get the information you want.” the snikt of a lock bladed knife made him find the strength to struggle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“The car is in the garage. CSU is waiting for you to observe.” Anderson reported handing Hotch a fresh cup of coffee.

 

“Thank you. Hey Dave.” the older man waved in acknowledgement. “You know you do not need to bring me coffee Grant.”

 

“I know. I figure I am grabbing myself some, no biggie to get you a cup. Richmond wants an update as soon as you have one.” Grant pressed the down button.

 

“I’ll go see him after the car. How are you liking bouncing between Red and Blue Team?” Aaron nodded at Carol’s wave.

 

“Sevening is doing well. Hollender is even more crotchety, he sits and grumbles all day. Thank god he is retiring on the first of December. To him, I am basically a glorified errand boy, he says press liaisons are illiterate librarians. Completely useless. Reinertson knows what I do, so it will work out.” Anderson chuckled.

 

“He's a damn good profiler but I stopped being able to look him in the eye when he started spray painting his comb-over. I mean how can you take this seriously?” Aaron held his hand at the side of his head waving his fingers like wisps of hair bobbing in the breeze.

 

“Hollender is an ass,” Rossi said joining them at the elevator. Aaron couldn't help but laugh.

 

“SP, it is so good to see you.” a short round woman said looking him up and down.

 

“Molly. It’s great to see you. How is Max?” Aaron chuckled at the nickname. He was touched he still warranted the affection. At first he had no idea what it meant. He had quietly listened hoping to figure out what the initials stood for. Spencer had had the balls to ask Molly. Suit Porn.

 

“Same old fart as yesterday. You gonna find my nerd?” she asked giving him a hard glare.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” she and Spencer had an odd but close relationship. Their mutual love of science had brought them together. Spencer’s ability and willingness to snark back with her made them closer still. She and her husband adored the younger man. She called Spencer her nerd to his face, he called her Woman.

 

“Well alright then. We have been over it with a fine tooth comb. The car is covered in Reid’s prints. There was no blood found. I got everything I need. Sent the GPS memory to Penny. I hated to do it but I searched through his satchel. I have no idea how he stands erect with that thing. I pulled his revolver from the safe in the trunk. It was loaded and clean. Not fired recently, Ballistics has it, told them to make sure it got delivered to you David. I found his phone in the bag shut down, Sim card gone.” Molly tapped two boxes as she spoke.

 

“Anything that stood out to you?” Aaron asked scanning the vehicle.

 

“Sit in it for a minute.” she waved. Aaron slid into the driver’s seat he had to leave his left leg outside just to fit.

 

“Damn.”

 

“Damn is right. Seat that close you are sucking on your kneecaps. No way my nerd drove that last.” Molly slammed the door.

 

“Great work Mol.” Hotch grabbed one box while Anderson took the other.

 

“I’ll send the lab results to Penny.” Molly brushed against him. To anyone else it would seem accidental. He took it as the deep affection and concern it was. A Molly hug was rare.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I want my nerd. You had best bring him home Armani.” she was pointing at him as she spoke.

 

“It’s Zegna.” he teased. She shook her head appreciative of the familiar banter. “I’ll get him home.”

 

“I know you will Hotch.” her calling him by name proved how this was affecting her. Aaron leaned in a gentle press against her side. The only way he could quietly acknowledge her without saying so out loud. Molly had a hard-ass reputation to uphold. She winked at him in thanks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Jesus Christ. Dr Reid? What the hell?” Rex pressed the intercom button before he began looking for the key.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What the fuck happened in here? Fuck, I need the key.” Rex ran out of the room returning with the spare key.

 

“What are you going on about?” the voice was drowsy.

 

“Turn on your fucking camera. I need help, now.” Rex yelled moving his charge onto his back.

 

“I have no connection inside the room. What the fuck is happening?” they sounded pissed.

 

“He’s been attacked. I need help to take care of him. Fuck he’s choking. Oh god. Send someone hurry.” Rex rolled him onto his side to clear his airway.

 

“Kaiser and Czar are enroute.”

 

“Who did you have cover for me?” Rex ripped the remainder of his shirt off to put pressure on the deep gouge on his side.

 

“Caliph.” the voice went hard. Running feet in heavy boots rumbled down the stairs.

 

"Who the fuck is Caliph?" Rex asked.

 

“Fuck me. Shit, what do you need?” Czar asked frantically.

 

“My gear, in the bedroom closet put it in the kitchen, both bags. One of you will need to assist.” Rex ordered frantically.

 

“Fuck.” the boss was yelling away from the speaker.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Kaiser skid to a stop just past the doorway.

 

“I need help. NOW!” Rex shouted getting the man moving again.

 

“What is he choking on?” Czar asked handing him towels.

 

“Blood. Get his pants off put pressure on any bleeding wounds.”

 

“Got it.” Kaiser obeyed unquestioningly.

 

“Why is he choking on blood? Is his throat intact?” the boss asked actually sounding concerned.

 

“It looks like the fucktard tried to cut out his tongue,” Rex informed her. Czar threw up by the fireplace.

 

“I want Caliph found, Now.”

 

“Then fucking find him.” Kaiser waved the third man in to assist. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

 

“Neither did I. Help me move him to the kitchen, it will be a lot easier to do this on the table.” Rex guide them expertly up the stairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You busy?” Emily looked up from the mound of paperwork surprised to find Hotch leaning against the door a bottle and two glasses in his hands.

 

“If staring at paperwork is busy then yes. Have a seat.”

 

“Thanks. You look rough.” Aaron said pouring a generous amount of amber liquid in the glasses.

 

“You still know how to talk to a lady.” she chuckled dryly.

 

“Truth hurts. Talk to me.” he sat back the picture of dangerous in a practised sprawl. It suited him.

 

“You told me the minute I stopped caring. The second this became just a job to quit. I still care Aaron.” she scrubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

 

“The job?”

 

“Is as important as ever. I am not the same person, I'm getting old. I am tired Hotch.” she seemed devastated.

 

“There are a lot of options out there. You can still make a difference without being in the field.” he offered.

 

“Like you? You certainly don’t look like you took retirement sitting down.” she motioned to his weapon peeking out from his blazer.

 

“I spent two and a half years teaching law at a small university. Nine to five. Home every night, dinners with Jack, fishing on the weekends, lazy days quiet nights. It was blissful.” Aaron replied still holding an undrunk glass.

 

“So why MI6?”

 

“I’m not cut out for blissful. Jack was bored acting out. Nothing worrisome, just growing pains. It was not easy to be under the Marshals’ thumb. We were on short leashes, I figured that was my fault, they didn’t think I’d be quiet. During the summer he made friends with a couple kids, they were in boarding school. He asked their parents to talk to me about enrolling him. I couldn’t argue, the oppertunity was obvious. I spoke to our handler and they didn’t agree. They actually started making plans to move us. I may not have liked rural England much, but did not see a reason to uproot us. I refused to leave without proof we were in danger. I made contact with the school to find out what they would require to take Jack. One of the parents had connections, got Jack a chance to test. He tested and got in without breaking a sweat. I asked for a year's tuition from the Marshals, as they still hadn’t established a new bank account for me, I was sick of asking for an allowance. I could afford it from my university pay. I made up a cock and bull story about waiting for an inheritance. I was given the option to pay monthly until my finances were released from escrow. A month later two shady men met me after work.” Aaron chuckled fondly.

 

“Do tell.” she smiled, the first real one since he had arrived.

 

“I could smell cologne in the garage. I entered my house and got the drop on the skinny one. The other was instantly homicidal but sat calmly at a wave from my prisoner. It took me a minute to realize they had cooked dinner. The man in my headlock calmly called me Aaron, that scared me. His partner gave me his gun, he asked for ten minutes to convince me they were there for the right reason. I was willing to listen if for no other reason to find out why they raided my fridge. Two hours later the Marshals stormed in. My guests had proven that I wasn’t as safe as I thought. By the end of the night, we were under MI6’s protection, being moved to London. They kept us at headquarters for two days, had us moved into a flat with clean papers the day we set foot inside the door. Yes, my name is Aaron Hotchner. Yes, my life has been restored. I chose to be me again. Jack’s is vapour. His name is not Jack, and no I won’t tell you his name. I see him, talk daily, we are closer than ever, but he is ready for his own life and I will not interfere.” Aaron set his full glass in front of her, taking her empty.

 

“Would you tell me the truth?” she set the glass down.

 

“Try me?”

 

“What do you do for them?”

 

“Profiling mostly. I read the individuals involved. Occasionally I am a field agent.” Aaron sat forward.

 

“Occasionally. Do you have a code name and everything?” she asked half-joking.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And.”

 

“I am a sniper, and I am damn good at it. I sleep very well.” her eyes went wide, he nodded.

 

“Oh.” she had not expected that.

 

“Squared," she blinked shocked eyes at him. To seal the conversation he held up his hands flashing an ALS letter. She gulped nodding that she understood. "What do you need Emily?” Aaron asked.

 

“Distance.”

 

“Inside or out?”

 

“I still care Aaron.”

 

“Let's go talk to Richmond.” Aaron pulled her up from her chair.

 

“I’m sorry.” she sighed as he engulfed her in a hug.

 

“No need. It’s okay to ask for help. There is no shame in needing clarity, sometimes only someone who has been there is the only one that can help.”

 

“Mushy bastard.”

 

“Weepy chick.” she barked out a laugh punching him in the shoulder.

 

“What’s with the grey hair?”

 

“My follicles have stopped producing Melanin causing my hair to lose pigment.” he chuckled as she hip-checked him.

 

“That is very Spencer of you.”

 

“He likes it, says I look like Dr Strange. He says it’s sexy.”

 

“From Captain America to Dr Strange. I like it.” she leaned against him as the elevator took them down.

 

“You are such a nerd.” he held his right hand out drawing a circle in front of the silver doors. They opened silently.

 

“I’m the nerd. Right.” she liked this new Hotch. He was secure and even. She was grateful he had found his place through all the chaos.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Easy. Don’t try to talk.” Rex lay his hand on Spencer’s chest. “You have stitches in your side, thigh, left arm, and tongue. There are other smaller places but these are the areas we need to worry about. Until your tongue is healed you are eating through a nasal tube. I will remove the catheter in a couple days. Understand?”

 

“Mmm.” Spencer nodded.

 

“I’m sorry Doc. This was not supposed to happen. I know you don’t believe me, but it’s the truth.” Rex held up a syringe, attaching it to the tube in his nose. It felt weird as his belly began to feel full. “Czar and Kaiser are looking for Caliph. Monarch is pissed.”

 

Spencer rolled his eyes.

 

Rex leaned close making it look like he was checking his pupils. “Did you tell him what they wanted to know?”

 

Spencer shook his head in the negative. After all this time he still didn't know what they wanted.

 

“Good man.” Rex pat his chest a proud smile on his face.

 

Spencer looked at him warily.

 

“I broke my own rule, I let myself like you. You are not like they said...I’m done. This is not what I signed up for. You were not to be hurt. I may take money for questionable shit, but all of the people I have taken care of walked away. Now, after I disappear, I can’t say, and I am not stupid enough to believe they are all living sunny lives. I need to disappear, but I will tell someone where you are.” Rex attached a syringe of water to the tube.

 

Spencer squint at him.

 

“I know you don’t believe me. That’s alright. I get it. You will see. Full?”

 

Spencer nodded.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a couple hours to check on you. Try to sleep, it’s the best thing for you.”

 

Spencer took his hand. Mimicking writing.

 

“You want your sketchbook?’ Spencer nodded. Rex brought it to him. Reid turned pages, turning the book to show Rex a detailed sketch of himself with accurate description of his height and weight. “Shit Doc. I understand though.”

 

Spencer tore the page from the book.

 

“What? What do you want from me?” Spencer took his pencil and scrawled on the reverse of the sketch.

 

**‘Call this number and run. That is all I offer. A head start.’**

 

“Doc..” Spencer rattled the paper shoving it into his chest. “I’ll call.” Rex balled up the sketch, tossing it into the fire as he added two logs. He watched the fire for a while deep in thought.

 

“Four hours.” Spencer nodded as Rex left the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hotchner.”

 

“...”

 

“Hello? Can I help you?” Aaron looked at the cell phone's screen making sure it was still connected. After placing it on speaker, he pressed the battery hard activating a signal to have HQ trace the call. “My name is Agent Hotchner if you need help press any button.”

 

“...beep.”

 

“Good. Well done. Are you in danger?”

 

“...Beep.”

 

“Can you talk? If you can talk to me it will help me get there faster. I know it’s difficult. I will do everything in my power to help you.” Aaron moved over to Penelope when she waved at him.

 

+Keep them on the line. Tracing now.+  flashed on the laptop screen.

 

*Understood.* Aaron type back. Garcia moved so he could sit.

 

“I…” it was obvious the caller had a cloth or something covering his mouth.

 

“Sir, I want to help you. Anything you can tell me will benefit my ability to assist you, please.” Aaron followed the ever narrowing triangulation marks on the computer screen.

 

“I will tell you if you promise not to track this call.”

 

+Promise anything. Almost.+

 

“Agreed. Please, Sir allow me to help you.” Aaron frowned when the lines converged flashing in what appeared to be an unpopulated area.

 

+Payphone. Truckstop.+

 

“4136 Angler Circle. Loch Lomond. In the basement. Don’t take too long he’s hurt.”

 

“Who is hurt?” Aaron asked as the map changed lines rushing through to the address given.

 

“Your doctor friend.”

 

“Dr Reid?”

 

“Yes.” the line disconnected.

 

“Get the cars, contact law enforcement have an ambulance routed.” Aaron and Emily barked orders simultaneously.

 

“Wait!!” Garcia yelled shutting everyone up. “The computer wants you to shut up a minute.”

 

+Helicopters enroute, military medics scrambled. Bonded escort. Find a safe house, I will vet it. Trust me. Animagus. Q online.+ Garcia gasped as Hotch retook the chair, he wasn’t surprised she knew who was typing.

 

“I’ll contact Richmond and Fickler,” Dave said moving to the hall to make the calls.

 

*I need in,*

 

+Earwig left shoe.+ Aaron ripped his shoe off cracking it hard against the table, the heel flew off nearly smacking Rossi in the face. He tipped the shoe three tiny gadgets fell into his hand, he slipped one in his left ear. +Connecting 3...2...1+

 

“Ground crew ten minutes behind Sir. We will be airborne with the cargo before they arrive. According to the sheriff, there is only one place to land, adding maybe twenty minutes each direction to the rescue.” an unknown voice, he assumed the pilot, said. Aaron typed out what was being said for the team, Garcia read everything out loud.

 

“Not happening.” came a hard voice.

 

“Understood. Belay lines, air rescue a go.”

 

+I have visual Eagle, turn on the monitor, eyes only.+ Garcia translated, Luke closed the door, Emily turned on the monitor. Men and women in tactical gear sat along the wall of the helicopter, the camera scanned left showing a rugged older man next to the cameraman. The man winked at them.

 

“On com.” came the posh voice through the speaker. The screen split and a new perspective came into focus. A blue-eyed man smiled rakishly.

 

*I’ve got you Dragon. Bear.* Aaron stated. The man gave him a thumbs up.

 

“I’ll get him Eagle,” Blue-eyes promised.

 

“I trust you. Bring him home.” Aaron said his voice thick.

 

“Target acquired. Lines out.” the pilot announced.

 

The two men went to the lines assigned to them, the doors opened and people fearlessly jumped into the darkness. Within seconds they were running, the rugged man hit the door soundly bashing it in without missing a step. They were alert, thorough as they moved. They ignored the others following instructions from Q to the basement. Between the two men the heavy door gave way exposing the austere interior of the room.

 

“Scan,” Q ordered. Both men slowly covered the room from left and right converging in the centre of the far wall. “Bear clear second room, Dragon victim.” Both men moved trusting the man in their ear.

 

“Bathroom clear,” Bear said going to the victim’s side.

 

“Easy Dr Reid, easy we are the calvary. Quit fighting. Here, this will help.” Dragon shoved something in his ear.

 

+Go Eagle+

 

“Spencer,” Aaron called out firmly to be heard over the terrified man’s panic. Spencer cried out grasping the man on his right arm.

 

“They are my friends. Easy, please let them help you Baby they are bringing you to me.” Spencer yelled out again, shaking the man’s arm hard, thumping his chest at the same time. “He wants you to pay attention to him.”

 

“Okay, I got you. Tell me.” Dragon leaned closer, the other man’s tac light focusing in on their faces so Aaron could see in case he needed to translate. Spencer opened his mouth, resting his finger on his bottom lip and closed his eyes. The man leaned over looking into his mouth. “Fuck. They are dead.” Spencer whimpered.

 

“Easy Spencer. You are safe. He takes things personally. He is angry for you not at you.” Aaron reminded. “Tell me, Dragon.”

 

“They…” Spencer nodded motioning to his ear. “They tried to cut out his tongue, he can’t talk Eagle.”

 

“Oh my god.” Garcia sobbed. Simmons, wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

 

“These injuries are recent, by colour less than 24 hours. It looks like he has had skilled medical treatment Eagle. Give me the book, I will protect it.” Bear sighed when Spencer weakly punched him.

 

“Сельдь защитит книгу не прочитанный спенсер. Я доверяю им так же, как и вам.” Aaron said softly. Spencer allowed Bear to take the book. Bear slid the book into the pocket in his trouser leg. (Alec will protect the book unread Spencer. I trust them as I trust you.)

 

“Medics, no drugs, no groping. Basic maintenance. In the basket back to the bird, no one fucks with my friend, got it?” Dragon stood menacing and deadly. The medics agreed and swarmed the downed man.

 

“Where are we taking him?” Q asked. Aaron looked at Dave.

 

“GW, they are prepared for him,” Rossi informed them.

 

“ETA thirty minutes.” the pilot announced.

 

“Link down,” Q said an instant before half the screen went dark. “I’m keeping the connection between you and Dragon so he can relay information.”

 

“Thank you, Q” Hotch said watching the medics care for his lover.

 

“My pleasure Eagle. Have him call me when he is able.”

 

“I will.” a firm knock broke the rooms shocked stillness. Luke opened the door Fickler walked away confident the people in the room would follow.

 

“We are setting up Office 24B for Reid now. It’s big enough for a desk, sofa, and a double bed. He stays in this building until this fucker is caught. I do not want him alone at any time. I don’t expect you all to stay, make a schedule. Any questions?”

 

“I can transfer my things from my hotel, stay here. I would like to stay with him.” Aaron offered.

 

“I will have someone pick up your things. I want Red Team on constant alert. That includes you Hotch. We do not know why he was taken, the UnSub may be targeting the whole team. If you can relocate your families do so. If you need help ask for it.” Fickler continued.

 

“JJ?” Hotch asked, worried about her boys.

 

“They are fine.” she glared at him. He made to ask her to elaborate, but she stomped away.

 

“I expect you want to get to the hospital, check out a couple SUVs. I want someone with him at all times. Buddy up, look out for each other. Guards have been posted throughout the hospital, expect to be ID’d. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning.” He chuckled as they all raced from the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

High-pitched beeping obnoxiously pulled him out of his slumber. The crisp antiseptic smell was for once completely welcome. He cried out in relief as the dimly lit hospital room came into focus.

 

“You are safe Dr Reid. Do you recognise me now?” the man handed him his sketch pad and a pen.

 

==James.==

 

“Perfect. You have been in hospital for eleven hours. Your team is preparing transport for you. The doctors did tests and say you are surprisingly healthy. You have been released as long as you have someone to stay with you. Aaron is grabbing your clothes.” A soft knock on the door made Spencer tense. James stood protectively, the door opened and Hotch slid inside to avoid letting too much light in.

 

“Arw...on.” Spencer sobbed relief showing in each inch of his frame.

 

“Shhh, don’t push yourself. Oh Baby, don’t cry.” Aaron brushed his hair from his face, giving him the moments he needed to gather himself. James comfortably watched for danger, ignoring their private moment.

 

==You came. You’re here.==

 

“Of course I came. Someone fucked with what is mine.” Aaron kissed his knuckles.

 

==Not property.== Spencer smiled hanging onto his hand fiercely.

 

“Still mine. No point arguing.” Without a knock, the door opened making Spencer shrink back. Aaron stood taller in a position of protection. James stood in front of him the first line of defence.

 

“One of yours?” James asked glaring at the woman with the wheelchair. She was not in the colourful scrubs that the rest of the nurses were wearing, she was in office attire. Aaron figured some type of administrator trying to get the information she could use to go to the press for her moment of fame. Military helos landing, and FBI security had drawn attention.

 

“No.” Aaron didn’t even flinch as his friend intimidated the woman away. “I didn’t have your go bag, so I brought you my sleep pants and a t-shirt. Ready to get dressed?”

 

==Yes. Loo.== Aaron chuckled at his wording. Spencer was still uncoordinated from the anaesthesia. He wobbled like a newborn giraffe.

 

“Easy. Let me support you. There.” Aaron shamelessly rucked up the gown he was wearing holding him up while he did his business. They slowly made their way back into the main room to find Rossi had joined them. Aaron and James supported him as Dave dressed him. Aaron explained why he had needed sedation and how he had needed his tongue resutured.

 

“You okay Figlio?” the older man held his face in his hands letting him see how affected he was.

 

“I. Ok. Papa.” Spencer sniffed. Dave held him fiercely for a moment.

 

“Sono qui, dolce ragazzo. Ti ho preso Figlio. Grazie Dio.” Luke and Bear came in gathering everything Reid needed. Dave helped him sit down in the wheelchair. Aaron gave him his sketchbook and pen. Rossi tucked a new thick DTP blanket over his lap knowing the weight would comfort him. Bear squat in front of him making sure he was okay for himself. (I’m here sweet boy, I’ve got you son. Thank God)

 

==Alec.==

 

“Hello Dr Doctor.” he ruffled his hair smiling at the dirty look he got.

 

==Why are you both here?==

 

“Our Boffin was peeved when his Boffin disappeared.” Alec pointed from James to Aaron. “Q asked me to keep an eye on James and Aaron.”

 

==Спасибо== (Thank you)

 

“Добро пожаловать.” (You are welcome)

 

“The hallway is cleared,” JJ announced flinging the door open, Spencer jumped. Aaron bristled, she knew better. Penelope gave Reid a sound smooch on the back of his hand, flicking his nose with her finger.

 

==I’m okay Pen.==

 

“No your not, but we will take care of you. I’ll drive.” Garcia chimed brightly burbling constantly as she drove him through winding halls, following four agents who scared everyone from their path.

 

“Aaron.” James called when they got to the elevator they needed.

 

“We are heading home. Q is going to monitor things here. If you need anything you call. You are to keep him posted with everything you discover, he has ways that your Black Queen does not. As you just saw, retirement or relocation does not change who you are, you are both ours, If you need us, call.”

 

“I will. Thank you both. I owe you.” Aaron shook their hands.

 

“We are even. I know what you did. I won’t forget.” James tapped him in the centre of the forehead. Aaron nodded understanding, he had shot a man stalking Q while James and Alec had been busy with other things. They may have retired from the field, but that did not mean they had left MI6.

 

“It was an impressive shot.” Alec and James casually walked away.

 

“Ar.”

 

“I’m right here love.” Aaron ducked into the elevator taking the outstretched hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You sure you are ready for this?” Aaron asked slipping into the fleece black Union Jack jumper Spencer had bought him when they had gotten caught in a surprise downpour in London. Aaron smiled when Spencer slipped into the grey one he had gotten at the same time.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Spencer tugged on one of the hood ties on Aaron's asking for a kiss. He leaned in softly pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“I know your tongue is doing better, but you are to be careful, it’s only been three days. I know you are able, I am asking you to be aware of your physical limitations. Wearing yourself down is going to do nothing for us. I want this finished as much as you do. Use the program Q sent, it’s okay to still be hurt.” Spencer picked up the tablet that had been delivered to him from London yesterday. Reid was tickled that it could keep up with his reading speed.

 

“Yes.” Spencer rolled his eyes getting an exasperated smile from his partner. Aaron handed him a cup of luke warm coffee, though everything had to be cooler than normal he was finally able to eat soft foods and drink. They walked down the hallway getting smiles and greetings as they went. Aaron knocked on the roundtable room door.

 

“Come,” Emily yelled.

 

“There they are. They match! Oh my look at how cute they are. I got you some apple sauce from Helen, she says she added extra cinnamon. It’s still pretty hot.” Garcia handed him the dish and a plastic spoon. She had been his official food taster when Aaron was busy. Spencer opened the container breathing in the steam and sighing in contentment. He stirred it lifting the spoon with a small bite.

 

“Hold it.” Aaron produced a digital thermometer setting it into the bowl. He tapped the display and Spencer sagged. “He learned this morning that ten extra degrees make a lot more difference than expected. Maybe ten more minutes.” Spencer nodded setting the lid back on it to avoid temptation.

 

“Are you ready to begin?” John asked from his chair at the far end of the table.

 

~Yes~ the programme Q had provided had a crisp clear British accent, that made Penelope giggle.

 

“What day were you taken?” Luke asked.

 

~Sunday right after lunch.~ Spencer and his tablet replied.

 

“Where were you when you were approached?” Tara asked

 

~The nature trail where Aaron runs, used to run. I was walking, I was lost in my head and a jogger crashed into me. She spoke to me, helped me up, then she and her friend went on their way. I landed on my knee, and decided to cut my walk short. I made it to the next cross trail when I got dizzy, my headache spiked hard, I tripped and the man caught me he mostly dragged me to my car. I had no coordination whatsoever. Someone asked if he needed help, but he cordially said no. He gently lay me in the backseat of my car and drove away carefully. I passed out before we were out of the park.~ Spencer ducked down embarrassed by how easy it was to kidnap him.

 

“No shame. This was well planned. Whoever did this knew what they were doing.” Dave chided hoping to boost him.

 

“Did you know the women?” Simmons asked crossing something off of his list.

 

~No. I do not remember seeing either one before. That does not mean I haven’t, but if it was casual there is no reason to remember. I only retain if the exposure is regular.~

 

“Understood.” Tara smiled.

 

“That’s helpful. We can put out an article asking if anyone saw two unknown women run over a Federal agent then saw a big man carrying him away.” JJ muttered doodling on her legal pad.

 

~Or we can use these~ Spencer ripped two pages from his sketchbook. JJ lunged over to take them and Spencer jumped back groaning at the flair of pain in his side. Aaron shot her a look but stayed silent knowing Spencer could handle it. Spencer leaned in handing the sketches to Anderson, who had been assigned to be Aaron and his gofer.

 

“These are amazing. I’m sure I can write up something that will get us some leads.” Grant sat back writing on his tablet.

 

“Continue when you are ready Spencer,” Emily said glaring at JJ.

 

~I woke up in that room, the man said nine hours had passed. He said that I could kick his ass, or he would push a button and I would go to sleep. I could feel a sharp sting under my shoulder blade, I chose to wait, to make sure I could escape. He implied there were others.~

 

“Did you find out if that was just a threat?” Luke wondered.

 

~Not an empty threat. He hit me with it four times. Each time I tried to escape., I would sleep for maybe six hours.~ Aaron raised up his jumper feeling along his scapula he pressed and Spencer flinched.

 

“Turn so I can look.” Spencer rotated his chair, he heard Aaron’s knife snap open. “Hold still.” he nodded.

 

“Now wait a minute.” JJ snapped. While the others seemed more alert they were reacting by Spencer’s demeanour. She reached for Aaron’s arm.

 

“No,” Spencer yelled arching his spine closer to Hotch. He hissed then breathed deeply as Aaron expertly removed the row of capsules and a small circuit from a tiny cut.

 

“That was nasty icky Hotch.” Garcia handed him an evidence bag and bright blue bandaid.

 

“Send this down to the lab. I’ll get as much information as I can find to help them deal with it.” Aaron sent a photo and a lengthy text.

 

“Don’t you think you should have had a doctor remove that?” JJ asked disturbed.

 

“No. I wa Ar.” Spencer glared.

 

“I have seen these before. Not in use, but I was trained how to deal with them. We have no idea what the parameters of that were. If they got close enough they could have released a lethal dose, it has the capacity to kill if all capsules are punctured at once. There are ten capsules, four used, that leaves six, by what we know we must assume there is enough to kill. Without knowing what is inside those I took the logical steps to protect him.” Aaron explained unapologetically.

 

~Thank you.~ Spencer scanned the room to see how the others were dealing, he was relieved to see how much they trusted him and Aaron.

 

“Okay. Well, the email I just got from Q outright screamed about the hospital missing that. He sent me a schematic.” Garcia sent it to their tablets.

 

“Why don’t you let us examine the sketchbook that might save us some time.” JJ leaned in huffing when he pulled the book into his lap. After a moment he handed it to Emily. She flipped through a few pages and gave it back.

 

~I did not have a way to hide anything, I wrote in shorthand. I wrote everything, every little indignity, every threat, every time I was shackled to the floor. Every time they fed me. Every time I failed to escape. I am going to give you the book and the translation key when I have made certain I tell everything that is written within. If my case and manner of coping is bothering you maybe you should find something more worthy of your vaulted concern.~ Spencer marched out of the room the book held tightly to his chest.

 

“I got him.” Garcia followed him out, scooping up the tablet as she went.

 

“I have no idea what your issue is Jareau and right now I do not care. If you can’t show a modicum of at least professional concern, then you will be off this case so fast your head will spin. Do I make myself clear?” Aaron stood motionless against her fuming.

 

“You have no power over me. You think you are just going to waltz back in here and expect us to bow down to your magnificence you are sadly mistaken. We don’t need you. I think it’s time you take your pompous ass back to England, we have done just fine without you.” JJ raved her finger stabbing him in the chest.

 

“I may not be your boss any more, but I am capable of seeing when someone is out of control. I don’t know what happened to you, where you fell off the rails, but I will not tolerate this disrespect for this team, Dr Reid, or myself. You are putting not only this investigation in peril but this team as well. You are right, I personally can’t suspend you, but I still have respect in this building and if I ask for sanctions I promise you they will investigate. I am warning you one time, and only because we have been friends in the past. You touch me one more time and I will take it as an act of aggression. I will defend myself.  Do not test me Agent Jareau.” Aaron expected one of the team to step in when no one did it broke his heart.

 

“What are you gonna do? I’m not afraid of you Hotchner.” she stabbed him in the chest once more in slow motion. He grabbed her wrist, shoved her back instead of forward as she expected, rotated on his left foot dragging her across his hip and onto the floor. She was cuffed before she could roll over, she kicked out and he caught her foot flipping her back to her belly then using his foot to keep her in place.

 

“Are you okay Hotch?” Emily asked her voice vibrating with emotion.

 

“I am fine I intend to press charges John.” two people walked in taking in the situation and in confusion looking to the AD for guidance.

 

“Agent Jareau is being charged with assault. Please take her to my office until arrangements are made.” Richmond followed them talking heatedly into his phone.

 

“It was never my intention to come in and take over. I know you have done well in my absence. I understand if none of you want to work with me. Emily I did not mean to overstep, this is your team, your case. I will stand down, remove myself if you wish. I guess I’m too comfortable in the environment. I am sorry.” Aaron raked his hand through his hair.

 

“None of us have a problem working with you Hotch. She has been spiralling for a while. None of us has seen her that rabid. I have no idea what happened. I should have done something when she first started acting out. I am grateful for everything you have done to assist us. I leave it up to the rest, if they are uncomfortable we can maybe find a less central way for you to help.” Emily said.

 

“I haven’t any issues working as we have.” Dave looked around the room as his friends made it clear they were in agreement.

 

“I can and will work with her. I am good at ignoring.” Hotch said making Emily laugh. It was common knowledge Aaron did not suffer fools. He expertly delegated.

 

“Ignoring my ass. You mean shove the irritant at Dave and let him wrangle it.” Rossi joked.

 

“See, handled.” the team chuckled.

 

“Let’s take a few and regroup. Emily can talk to JJ, and find out how Fickler wants to handle this.” Tara suggested.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Go help Penny calm the kid. I’ll order in lunch.” Dave said getting them to focus on their stomachs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Can I join you or is this strictly a genius huddle?” Aaron chuckled when Garcia pointed to space next to Spencer on the sofa in his room. “Can you talk about it?”

 

~She didn't even call Will to let him know what happened. I just spoke to him by text, he is safe and will inform his chief of the situation. He says he has people who will keep eyes on the boys.~ Spencer informed them.

 

“Good. We can send some agents if he would like.” Hotch offered.

 

~He is in Louisiana. I don’t know if he wants that but I can ask.~ Reid ducked behind his hair as his friends figured out what he was saying.

 

“When...She didn’t say anything...” Garcia looked devastated.

 

“Tell us what happened? It’s okay, I won’t say anything outside of this room unless it comes out in another way.” Aaron promised.

 

“Me either Bubby.” Garcia crossed her heart with her fingers.

 

~He isn’t just visiting. During the first week of my vacation, Hen called me crying, I could hear them in the background, they were fighting. I was at the book shop not to far from their place, Hen asked me to come and get them. I couldn’t say no. When I got there they had separated, he was in the bedroom, she was in the kitchen. Mickey let me in, neither of their parents knew I was coming, so I told them to tell them we were going out to lunch. JJ came flying out of the kitchen, she was furious. She said it was my fault, that I had betrayed her. I asked what she meant. She hit me in front of Henry and Michael. My lip bled, and the boys were horrified. Will gathered us up and forced us from the house. Will and the boys stayed at a hotel for a few days while we made plans to get them home. I had the time so I drove. I wanted to make it easier for them. We stayed with Ethan at his new house, it’s beautiful and huge. They made fast friends, Will decided to stay there. Ethan offered a roommate situation. He has the room and a roommate will help when he is on the road with his music. Having that man be a cop was just a bonus. They are safe and that’s all that matters to me right now.~

 

“She hit you? Why?” Aaron was aching for Spencer.

 

~There was a case in Tucson. When we went out to celebrate. She left early. I know they had been fighting before we flew out so I went to make sure she was okay. She was not alone. She warned me to be quiet. Will suspected something, he called me a lot, asking if the cases were bad if she had gotten in too deep. I felt like shit, but I held my tongue. I was in the middle, and even though I hated it I kept my silence. She is angry I didn’t take her side. That is why she is so pissed at me. I refused to lie for her. I told her if he asked I would be truthful.  Will point blank asked me. I wouldn’t lie to his face.~

 

“That is a tough spot to be in. I am sorry you had to deal with that.” Aaron rubbed his back softly.

 

“My poor Bubby. No wonder you have been pulling away. I’ll put my peepers on them, keep watch. You get yourself together and let’s catch these cretins that hurt my baby.” she kissed his temple and left them alone to cuddle.

 

“If you need some more time, we have the women we can search for.”

 

“No.” Spencer growled in frustration. ~I am done. I want to finish this. Please. I will not be the reason someone else gets hurt. I can do this.~

 

“I know you can. I love you.”

 

“Yove you Ar.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had identified the two women. A con woman named Bethany Phelps and her innocent friend Mallory Hobart. Phelps had been paid five thousand dollars to drug him on the trails. That was all she knew. Phelps was in jail awaiting trial.

 

With facial recognition software they had identified Jason Klein who played Kaiser, he had a background in alarm system installation and his father was a licenced welder. He was still on the loose, but they had a strong trail to follow. Douglas Walters who was Czar he was sitting in lockup silent as a mouse.  He had been involved in many scams and schemes. Gregory Monroe aka Caliph had been identified as a John Doe in the morgue in Alexandria. He died of a gunshot wound to the chest. A deeper search revealed a trail of bodies. His signature was cutting out his victim’s tongue. Rex was Darren McDougal, they had a long trail of kidnapping cases gathered by the FBI where McDougal was believed involved. Like Reid, all of the people held under McDougal’s hand said he was kind, provided them with everything they needed including medical attention. He had been captured at Heathrow. He was a guest of MI6. They still had no information on Monarch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Spencer stared at the whiteboard knowing he was missing something, but not knowing where to look. Frustrated, he shuffled papers around putting them into yet another seemingly random order. A jaunty chime startled him. He slid his hand into his vest pocket pressing the earwig into his ear without looking away from his mass of paper.

 

“You look pained my friend.”

 

“I can’t...Dammit.” Spencer uncharacteristically kicked a chair across the room.

 

“Of course you can’t in that state of mind. You need a distraction, my dear Doctor.” Q said knowingly.

 

“I need focus.” Spencer went to the corner to refill his coffee cup. Q was infuriated by the new form and clip of some of Spencer’s words. While he had gotten his speech back, there was enough muscle damage to be heard.

 

“Focus is not found in the bottom of a coffee cup my friend.” Q chuckled at the bird that flew past the computer camera lens.

 

“I know. It’s in a cup of Earl Grey.” Spencer smiled when Q cursed. The sound of a cup being set down let him know he had struck true.

 

“Wanker. Let me help. What are you stacking?”

 

“I’m not stacking, I’m reorganizing.”

 

“Obstinate. Specifics, I can help.” Spencer flinched looking at the computer apologetically. “Forgiven. Now, erase all of that mental vomit from the whiteboard and we will make some sense of this shite.”

 

Spencer gave his friend everything he needed to be able to follow along. Each page of the vast casefiles, every paragraph, every tidbit. They tossed things around, finding more questions and dismissing others. Spencer went silent missing Q’s next question.

 

“Spencer. You are falling asleep. A couple of hours will not hurt you. Perhaps time away will bring clarity.”

 

“Maybe. I don’t sleep when my mind is like this, too much information. It gets loud.” Spencer raked his fingers through his hair.

 

“You need a distraction.” Q reiterated.

 

“There is oh so much to do squirrelled away under the watchful eyes of the Bureau. I can wander down to the Archives and read about cases. I can bustle off to Research and read about cases. I can meander to my desk and read about new cases, oh wait no, I already finished my consults. I can stroll to the lab and watch science about cases. I can traipse to Garcia’s lair and listen in as the team works a case. I can shuffle through the halls aimlessly but that irritates my babysitters.”

 

“He needs to get laid,” James said from somewhere off-screen.

 

“As I said he needs a distraction,” Q replied exasperatedly.

 

“It’s 3 am. Alec and I need our distraction. Say goodnight Q.” James purred. Spencer giggled as his friend lost all semblance of composure.

 

“James. Spencer…”

 

“Has his own distraction. Goodnight Spencer.”

 

“Goodnight James.” Q glared at them both.

 

“Spencer?” Aaron leaned against the doorframe in nothing but low slung maroon sleep pants.

 

“Damn.” Spencer’s jaw dropped.

 

“Mission accomplished.” James chuckled as the screen went blank.

 

“Bedtime Love.” Aaron smiled thrilled by the effect he had on his lover.

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

“Never said we were going to sleep.” Aaron walked off toward the room they were sharing.

 

“Oh my god.” Spencer couldn’t help but follow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron heard Spencer duck into the bathroom two doors down from their room. While they had gotten to some serious heavy petting they had not done anything more. Most of that was giving Spencer time to heal. Being locked down in the Bureau did not bother Aaron as much as people would think, he was not as stuck in the mud as perceived. Spencer had no issues on location, as long as the door locked. He was blessedly uninhibited.  Hotch dropped his pants leaving them in a messy pile next to the bed. The thought of Spencer’s face when he saw him lying nude in their uncomfortable bed made his cock twitch. The way Spencer looked at him part adulation, a bit of possessiveness, intense hunger, and pure utter love. It was heady. Aaron stuffed pillows against the generic headboard, propping himself up as normal.

 

“Look at you. You don’t even know the sinful tableau you set. How such a simple pose seeking comfort could be so erotic. Mmmm, Aaron you look decadent. Eros personified.” Spencer stripped out of his clothes as he stalked closer gloriously nude as he reached the foot of the bed. He stretched knowing how much Aaron loved seeing his body.

 

“You are so beautiful.” Aaron couldn’t breathe at the bare splendour before him.

 

“Are you going to be able to be quiet? I personally hope not. The thought of them knowing how you sound unleashed, fuck Aaron.” Hotch groaned, he loved how base his lover’s language got the further he fell into passion, Spencer had a delightfully filthy mouth. Spencer licked just next to his knee, feather-light open-mouthed kisses up his thigh, a sharp bite made him open his legs. He jolted as Spencer licked up his length. Hissed as he was engulfed.

 

“Shit Baby. Deeper.” Aaron moaned as sinful lips rode down the length of his shaft. Spencer swallowed around him getting the first unbidden cry from him. Reid chuckled as he pulled off with a deliberate pop.

 

“Is this what you want? Do you want to come in my mouth tonight?”

 

“While I love your mouth, I want you up here. Ride me Baby.” Spencer beamed.

 

“Do you want me to face you? Or would you like my back, so you can see your cock split me in two?” Spencer climbed up straddling his hips. Aaron slipped a Nitrile glove on, coating two fingers with slick. Spencer didn’t care about prep, but for a few positions, Aaron insisted.

 

“I want you to face me. I want to watch you move, see your face, taste your mouth.” Spencer sighed as he slid his finger inside.

 

They kissed with blind desperation, only pulling back when they needed a breath. Spencer sat back gasping letting him know he was ready. Aaron poured more slick in his hand coating his prick before removing the glove and tossing it on the floor. Spencer rose up giving him room to aim. He had to close his eyes, bite his cheek to avoid coming as he was slowly engulfed in Spencer’s glorious heat.

 

“Open your eyes, Honey, I can’t do this without you.”

 

“I’m here. Right here, Babe.” Aaron forced his eyes open.

 

“I love you.” Spencer rolled like Quicksilver. Aaron was mesmerized by the play of muscle, the development of diamond drops of sweat on creamy pale flesh, sweet animalistic sounds pulled from kiss-swollen lips. Spencer moved constantly, his rhythm never predictable. He memorized what Aaron liked and shifted fluently through each motion adding the things he himself enjoyed, driving them higher, tighter. He needed Spencer to lose himself, needed his mind blank so he could rest.

 

"I love you Spencer. Fuck Baby. So good. Come on, move that sweet ass. Love the way you feel around me, so hot and tight. Look at you, you were made for me. You like that Baby, like to feel me buried so deep inside you? You are mine aren't you? All mine to use as I wish"

 

“Yours, all for you.” Spencer’s eyes rolled up, fingers clawed into his ribs, he gulped air, the delicious keen nothing could stifle pour from his mouth.

“Oh god.” Spencer was coming untouched!

 

“AARON!!” the lithe body froze seconds before he clenched around him, cock jerking hard through each volley of his orgasm. Aaron lunged up pulling his lover’s body tight against him flipping them. Spencer’s hands slid across his back scrabbling for purchase leaving stinging scratches in his wake. Aaron stopped fighting his need, raw and unfettered he chased his end. Spencer grabbed the headboard meeting each thrust, babbling delicious filth egging his lover on.

 

“Gonna...Fuck Baby...”

 

“Come on Aaron. Please. Want it, want it so bad. Please.”

 

“I’m...coming Baby. NOW! SPENCER!!” his muscles seized, the velvet channel surrounding him impossibly tightened again fluttering maddeningly, caressing, coaxing him to give every drop he could. Spencer went limp. Aaron’s body finally unlocked allowing him to collapse on his nearly passed out mate.

 

Aaron eased himself up, making sure he withdrew carefully. He gathered a handful of wipes cleaning Spencer up as best as he could. A quick check to make sure he was uninjured, into his Deadpool sleep pants, then tucked under the blankets while Aaron cleaned himself and gathered the evidence of their passions to dispose of discretely. He pulled on his sleep pants and snuggled Spencer close as the little spoon.

 

“I love you Babe.”

 

“Love you too. Aaron.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

LookinOut4#1: Hey girl. Sorry took so long. What’s up?

 

LeadButrfly: Fucking suspended again.

 

LookinOut4#1: No shit? What happened?

 

LeadButrfly: I stepped on precious toes. I have no idea why they worship him so much. He’s a fucking candy-assed primadonna. Special Snowflake pressed assault charges. Cause I poked him.

 

LookinOut4#1: Sounds big. Who?

 

LeadButrfly: Aaron Fucking Hotchner. The son of a bitch came back to find the Golden Child. Ready for this? They are fucking!

 

LookinOut4#1: Really?

 

LeadButrFly: Yes! Amazing right? I knew GC swung both ways, but Hotch? Don’t know why I’m surprised, he spends so much time kissing ass.

 

LookinOut4#1: LOL. Did you find GC?

 

LeadButrfly: Yes. He was beaten to a pulp. Again. He is going to be fine.

 

LookinOut4#1: That’s good. What you gonna do now?

 

LeadButrfly: IDK. Take one of the offers, blow this candy store. Sick of the bullshit.

 

LookinOut4#1: That a girl!! Did your bane go back to parts unknown? Take GC with him?

 

LeadButrfly: No!! On lockdown at office. Protective custody.

 

LookinOut4#1: Wow!!

 

LeadButrfly: IKR?! Entitled much?

 

LookinOut4#1: Somethings never change. What about EP? She got your back right?

 

LeadButrfly: Wrong!! Everyone knows she and Hotch were fucking. How else did she get the office?

 

LookinOut4#1: Ewww.

 

LeadButrfly: My thoughts exactly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“While I would normally just stand and stare, I am certain you would find that a bit creepy.” Aaron peeled his eyes open finding Penelope and Dave standing smiling much too brightly.

 

“Time is it?” he wiped his hand over the bed to make sure his lover was covered. The bed was empty.

 

“Ten thirty-ish.” Dave chuckled as he shot up, he had overslept. “Easy Galahad. We have a good reason to be in here.”

 

“What would that be?” Aaron motioned for Garcia to avert her eyes, and quickly changed his pants. He shrugged into a cobalt button up.

 

“I need a shirt for your beau.” Dave responded.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Shirt. For. Spencer. You might want a tie Hotchness.” she twiddled her fingers near her neck.

 

“Dammit.” he ducked down pulling a navy tie, handing it to Penelope while he grabbed Spencer a white tee shirt. He stood patiently, she had learned the Eldredge knot and had no one willing to stand still long enough to show off her skill. It made her happy, that’s all that mattered.

 

They made their way to the round table room, Aaron was shocked to see Reid at his whiteboard in just his sleep pants. “Reid,” Rossi called out. Spencer looked just in time to get the shirt to the face.

 

“Oh good. I no longer have to see your love bites. Do cover up Spencer.” Q said through the speaker.

 

“Love...dammit.” Spencer put on the shirt giving Aaron a dirty look. He snickered when Garcia pulled his collar aside.

 

“What had you so worked up, that you didn’t realize you were half naked?” Hotch sat down next to Dave. Grant set a large coffee and an egg white with everything breakfast croissant in front of him.

 

“I figured out what was bothering me. I needed to work through it.” Spencer said pointing to the whiteboard.

 

“Explain it to those less IQ’d.” Emily said chuckling at his bitchface.

 

“Share with the class nerd.” Luke tossed a balled up napkin at Spencer. Aaron laughed when long fingers plucked it from the air, and expertly tossed it to land in the other man’s coffee cup. “That’s evil.”

 

“Two points. Reid leading by six.” Garcia cackled happily.

 

“I have been struggling with something for a couple of days. There were words that made me curious, but I couldn’t figure out why.” Reid began.

 

“He and I spent hours making various lists, and he was mostly consistent. He called me this morning waking me from a sound sleep I might add, to show him the lists again. The list behind him is what we came up with.” Q added.

 

“Regal us.” Rossi sipped his coffee.

 

“These words were not just randomly flashing at me. They disturb me. There were others that felt connected, but we have dismissed the rest. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out.”

 

“Break it down for us.” Q pressed.

 

“The words are Monarch, Angler, Caliph, Kaiser, Trawler and Sons the non-existent lawyers that owned the house I was held at. Rex, Czar. Caesar Rodman the man whose name that the utilities were in, Gerent Piscator the man that ordered the groceries, Regina Hooker the woman that signed the prescriptions for all of the medications. Ranee Visser the woman that signed the checks for the landlord, bills, medical supply company and the grocery store.”

 

“Okay. I’m sorry, I’m not following.” Matt said eyes scanning the board critically.

 

“Neither did I until I broke them down.” Spencer wiped off the board and made two columns one in blue, one in green. “The first list is Monarch, Rex, Caliph, Czar, Kaiser, Caesar, Gerent, Regina, and Ranee. The second is Angler, Trawler, Rodman, Piscator, Hooker, and Visser,” Spencer looked at them pale nervously chewing on his lip.

 

“What is the reasoning Reid?” Aaron hated how scared Reid looked.

 

“Each of these words can be defined in another way.” The young man turned back to the board and above the blue list wrote KING. Over the green, he wrote FISHER.

 

“Son of a Bitch.” Hotch felt himself blanch.

 

“I’m sorry.” Spencer slumped.

 

“Why are you sorry Kiddo? This is a monumental clue. I’m sorry it has brought up so much pain.” Rossi said.

 

“This is the clue we needed. I’m proud of you. Thank you for all of the help Q.” Emily squeezed Spencer’s wrist.

 

"What don't I know?" Q asked.

 

"I'll send you the file." Garcia responded.

 

"I'll be in touch." Q signed off to read the file.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“No. Whoever Monarch is they knew a lot. Some things that were unknown surprised me.” Spencer answered Tara.

 

“How so?”

 

“They knew about my fourth doctorate, but not about mom’s passing. Knew about my cats, but not about my migraines. They knew about the car accident. Knew I had gone to Louisiana. Didn’t know about London. Knew my favourite stew, but didn’t know I hated any pork but bacon, ham, and sausage.” Spencer elaborated.

 

“Do you think this person has watched you? Seen some things but not others?” Luke asked.

 

“I don’t know. It’s not like I talk about the job in the coffee shop, I don’t announce what I hate to eat in restaurants. I don’t know. I think they are getting the information from somewhere. I just don’t know who?” Reid tapped his pen against the legal pad in front of him.

 

“Would Corrine let things slip?” Q asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Corrine?” Simmons asked pen poised to take down information.

 

“Um...She’s my therapist. I went to her after prison. I seek her out when things get heavy. I don’t call her as often as I used to. She would never divulge anything.”

 

“Agreed. I saw her after Foyet and Scratch.” Aaron admitted.

 

“Is there anyone you just talk to. Not even know you are saying things?” Emily asked

 

“Other than you guys? Tony, Q, James, Alex, Greg and Nick.” Spencer revealed.

 

“Last names.” Q demanded.

 

“Um...Tony DiNozzo, Alex Blake, Greg and Nick Stokes.”

 

“Okay. DiNozzo He has some serious security on his phone and computer. I bet whoever is keeping track is freaking out right about now. Oh, He used to be NCIS. Clean record. Lives in Paris with an adorable little girl. You guys talk frequently, but I'm seeing no questionable communications. With this background, I am going to say he is clear.  Nick and Greg, more law enforcement. CSI’s. Oh, how quaint Greg likes to send suggestive images to his husband. Teach the boy the term security won’t you? Oh, Nick has every reason to send pictures of that. I can do this and this. Okay protected. Tell them they are welcome. Tara and you talk more than text, unless on a case. You and Luke are prolific texters. The programme on Aaron’s phone erases all of your conversations for security. Matt is a quiet man it seems. Your wife needs Tarragon Mr Simmons. Okay you and Emily play Scrabble online. Oh my dear woman why would you subject yourself to such torment? Alex is a formidable crossword player. Occasionally she actually wins, good for her. James owes you...oh dear, no more online poker for him.” Spencer snickered as his friend kept babbling until he suddenly went silent verbally but his keyboard kept clicking.

 

“I...I need Eagle.” Aaron left the room slipping his earwig in his ear.

 

“Dammit Q.” Reid called frustrated by being left out. Ten minutes later Hotch walked back in turning on the screen and standing behind Spencer like a sentinel. “What?”

 

“I searched each one of your phones. I did nothing to disturb your information. I ignored numbers that were listed in your phone books and or social media sites. I checked everyone. Including Aaron, while his phone erases contact I maintain a record because he is one of ours. Spencer’s information is likewise stored here because whether you have figured it out or not he too is one of ours. I leave it up to him to explain if he chooses. There is only one contact that raised red flags.” the Brit explained. An obvious text conversation showed on the monitor.

 

“Who?” Reid sat forward arms held tight around his middle.

 

“I am trying to track down the sender now, the signal bounces around. The moment I have anything I will tell you. Lady Black Queen, I could use your help.” her computer pinged.

 

“I need the big boys for this. You keep me posted.” she buzzed a kiss on the top of Spencer’s head as she rushed to her lair.

 

“She’s gone. Who is it?” Emily asked her temper showing she already knew.

 

“Jennifer Jareau,” Q said voice hard.

 

“No. She may hate me, but she wouldn’t be involved with something like this.” Spencer challenged.

 

“I agree,” Q stated. “I do not see anything that makes me believe she was involved. She did release information to one person. If you read them...”

 

“Hotch?”

 

“Read them. If you don’t see what we do, I’ll listen, I promise.” Aaron handed Spencer his tablet. The room stayed silent as he scanned them faster than they could. He went back three times. By the time he shut the shockproof cover they had finished reading the messages.

 

“It’s not even subtle. Whoever LookinOut4#1 is, they ran a perfect interrogation. It wouldn’t even feel like you were saying anything. Not that JJ needed any coaxing. She really does hate me.” Spencer sighed.

 

“Dave, Matt you’re with me. Reid are you able to continue?”

 

“Yes. Despite the friendship we had, that is firmly in the past. I haven’t had a close relationship with her for months. I’m disappointed, not gutted.”

 

“Reid, Hotch, Luke build a profile of the writer. Q, where is she?” Emily growled.

 

“At her home, if she is carrying her Bureau phone.”

 

“Anderson, set up interrogation room 3. Tell Richmond and Fickler. Let’s go.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Grant took off like a flash. Spencer sat again as the door slammed shut.

 

“It’s obvious she is pissed, but it doesn’t look like she was deliberately feeding information. Whoever Lookin is, they are a master manipulator.” Alvez said keeping a sense of normalcy.

 

“The first contact seems to be approximately eight months ago, if text is the only contact they have.” Hotch sat down pressing his knee into Spencer’s.

 

“They IM’d each other. I see no incoming calls from the number. There are three numbers that began contact within that time frame. One is Warren Ginsberg, a Travis Reynolds, and Franklin Ervins.” Q said.

 

“Ginsberg is a Detective in Tucson. Reynolds works White Collar here, Ervins teaches hand to hand at the Academy, they have training sessions sometimes.” Spencer revealed.

 

“I’ll talk to Ginsberg and Ervins. You guys figure this out. Be back as soon as I can.” Alvez left before they could answer.

 

“JJ is so full of anger. It seems that she just hates me. You are jealous of her obvious superiority, you are threatened by her. She is completely dismissive of Matt and Tara. She thinks Luke is a neanderthal. She thinks Em is a pawn. Dave she says is too old to do the job. Will is emasculated by her being an Agent where as he is just a detective. The only one she seems to have no issue with is Garcia, but she describes her as dense as always. The whole Bureau is against her. I don’t understand this at all.” Aaron said as he wrote down notes. “What happened to her?”

 

“I don’t know what her issue is with the rest of the team. I think her attitude began after the State Department. I know she went through a lot because of that, it took her a long time to come to grips. She had every right to fall apart. She needed therapy, but she didn’t go.” Spencer knew what was coming.

 

“I remember. What occurred between you and her?” Aaron deliberately focused on his notes so Spencer didn’t feel any more cornered.

 

“It started with the Chameleon case. Feelings we never should have shared. A game of Truth or Dare forced by the UnSub, she said she loved me, always had. She said it was a bluff, I was still blindsided. I implied the feeling was mutual, and at one time her declaration would have meant something. I was really confused, but I realized the potential for anything more than the sibling bond was impossible for me. She said she understood, she distanced herself. I didn’t blame her. Things were strained for a while, but basically evened out. Our relationship had changed. We never regained the closeness.”

 

“She became really hostile when I got promoted to ASIC last year. I got the promotion right after I got my Doctorate in Forensic Science. She even filed a complaint. She felt she was due, and somehow decided that since I got elevated, she was passed over and denied. They explained that the Bureau was a meritocracy as well as time in service and suggested she speak to HR and see what was required to reach a new level. She blamed me, but did nothing recommended to advance. The confrontation about Will destroyed the last vestige of our connection.” Spencer concluded.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Did you know you were sleeping with Emily? That’s why she got your office, and not JJ.” Spencer asked. Aaron let him end the conversation

 

“Did you know sex was the reason Erin hated me? And I quote…’he quit putting it to her, she got pissed’. I’m not sure whether to be insulted or proud.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

 

“I had noticed that. I got my job because I was Jason’s sex toy. That is just so wrong. Why is sex the excuse she falls to?” Spencer said absently.

 

“I think I threw up in my mouth a little.” Aaron teased using a comment he had heard Garcia use before.

 

“I know I did. I love Jason, but yuck. Just nope.” Spencer shivered animatedly.

 

“Yuck works.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“She is not talking.” Dave said slumping down in his chair.

 

“I know they decided you were the best choice to speak to her, but a begrudging amount of respect is not really enough. The only person she talks about with affection is her children, and Penny.” Spencer interjected.

 

“Your point?” Luke asked showing the same level of frustration and hurt as the rest of the team.

 

“Garcia should be the one talking to her.”

 

“Now hold your wild horses there 187.” Garcia warned.

 

“I know. You’re not an interrogator. You are a non-threatening entity. While she seems to trust you out of all of us, she doesn’t think you are clever enough to be a concern. I think between you and Tara we can get what we need without her knowing she is giving anything away.” Spencer squat in front of her holding her hands.

 

“How do you see that working out? She thinks I’m a ‘benchwarmer with nice shoes’. She isn’t going to talk with me in the room.” Tara said exasperatedly.

 

“You don’t have to be physically in the room.” Aaron responded catching up to Reid’s thought.

 

“Do I have any say in this?” Garcia asked.

 

“Of course. I would never ask you to do something against your will. I understand this feels all sorts of wrong, and I agree. You say the word and this idea is shelved. I will not harm you for anything.” Spencer felt awful, her lip was trembling. He leaned in and kissed her nose making her bark out a laugh.

 

“It’s lunchtime. I could take her lunch. Ya know all friendly and dense.” Garcia ran her fingers nervously through his hair.

 

“My dear, you are never dense.” Spencer rest his forehead against hers whispering too softly for the others to hear.

 

“Love you too Boobaluh. I need a chicken Cobb salad with light ranch, and a Meatless Cobb blue cheese please.” Luke pat her shoulder then pulled out his phone adding orders as they came. Aaron made sure to get Spencer a black and blue burger with double cooked fries or the genius wouldn't eat.

 

“By the time you guys figure out how you are doing this lunch will be here.”< Luke announced./p>

 

“Come on Nice Shoes, let’s do this.” Penelope clapped her hands. Aaron squeezed her shoulder as she passed.

 

“I do have nice shoes. Not as nice as those shoes but ya know. Not everyone got the balance.” Tara followed Penelope into Emily’s office.

 

“Cha.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Grant is transcribing their conversation now, we will have hard copies in less than an hour.” Emily repeated as the team paced tiny bits of floor.

 

“Tara?”

 

“She is sitting snuggled cosy and safe in Spencer’s lap. He is as upset as she is. They are comforting each other. I felt like a voyeur. He will get her back on keel.” Tara sat accepting a shoulder squeeze from Dave.

 

“Where is Hotch?” Luke asked looking down the hall.

 

“Well shit.” Dave flew out of the room the team hot on his heels. They all stopped outside the interrogation room. Aaron was already in full lecture mode. “Damn, he went straight past stoic unit chief to prosecutor rising.”

 

“You sit there pouting and whining about how you have been so wronged, after a sheaf of papers with undentable proof has been placed before you. You sit here decrying your victimhood, while this team is savaged not just because one of their own has been hurt, but because another has essentially betrayed them. This team, the premier team of the BAU is now under a microscope due to your bullshit. You have no idea what damage you have done, and by the way you are acting, you don't care. I have no idea what the hell has been happening but I seriously doubt this whole team is out to get you. I have watched them fight to find an alternative, dig to find a way to prove you were innocent of any wrongdoing. They couldn't and that honestly hurt them. You sit here blaming them for where you are sitting now. It is NOT their fault.”

 

“I have nothing to say to you.” JJ glared at him crushing her empty paper cup.

 

“That’s fine. You can just sit there and listen. Whether you think so or not you gave a kidnapper the means to abduct someone you use to call friend. By your self-absorbed blindness, you put not only his life but the lives of this entire team at risk. We are trained not to divulge anything about another agent. It is pounded into our heads, how you thought telling anyone his favourite coffee shop, his teaching schedule, what class he was taking, his vacation dates were just chatting is beyond me. You gave a stranger his address. You told an outsider where he went to think. They knew he walked those trails every Sunday weather permitting because you spelt it out.”

 

“Now wait a min…”

 

“You said you had nothing to say. For once try shutting your mouth and listening. We have hard copy proof, there is nothing you can say. You commit adultery and blame it on Spencer. Your marriage falls apart and it’s because Spencer betrayed you, not due to your actions. You didn't get a promotion that Spencer did. It had nothing to do with your lack of qualification. Fucking pampered Golden Child has everything handed to him on a silver platter. He got a DOCTORATE in Forensics, I wonder if that silver platter had anything to do with his promotion? If shit doesn’t go your way it’s a conspiracy against you. The Bureau, the whole Bureau is threatened by your magnificence.”

 

“You didn’t get the lead agent office. That’s because Matt was sleeping with Emily. Had nothing to do with you not having the tenure right? You may have been on this team longer than Matt and Spencer but you started as Media Liaison, you do NOT have more years in, you are not the superior officer on this team. Matt has that hands down, including over Spencer. In the few days I have worked with him, he is obviously a better man than me. Matt earned his place.” the irate man continued.

 

“Emily got that office because we were sleeping together? Please. She got the office because she deserved it. Her work speaks for itself. She has shone like a nova, I am speechless. I struggle to understand why the casting couch is your fall back for all the self-perceived wrongs in your life. Luke is a Neanderthal only because you have a monumental case of penis envy. I would be proud to have him behind me any day. Tara is just nice shoes? You have every right to be jealous of her. You are not half the agent she is. You made Penelope cry. Shame on you. I’m a primadonna. I held you back. I didn’t allow you to prove yourself because I was intimidated by your skill? Trust me, I am not now nor have I ever been intimidated by you. No, I did not scurry off like a frightened rat the minute shit got hard. I did the only thing I could to save my son, and I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Aaron leaned over hands resting on the table.

 

“You Jennifer have twisted and crushed everything to fit into your agenda. When the square peg did not mash into the round hole, you macerated it until it wedged. That wall has crumbled, and you are surprised you are flat on your ass. You have burned every bridge, snuffed out every ember, smashed every link. You have destroyed what you had with your own hands and ego. You are the one to blame for the pile of shit you are wallowing in right now. No one but you dug this cesspool. Do not start flinging shit in the hopes of tarnishing those that you alienated along this gnarled path. You made the choice, you suffer the consequences.” Aaron turned smartly and marched out of the room, slamming the door. He took two ragged breaths and punched the wall leaving a healthy sized crater.

 

“Okay. That’s enough. Come on.” Dave gently guide him back to the roundtable room.

 

“She’s crying.” Emily whispered.

 

“That’s the first real emotion I have seen out of her in months.” Tara replied resting her hand on Prentiss’s back.

 

“I feel like I should apologise.”

 

“She won’t understand.” Luke walked away, breaking her heart even more. They were right, and she hated it. It took less motivation than she expected to walk away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Let me see your hand.” Spencer knelt beside him. Aaron turned sheepishly offering his hand.

 

“I dropped my mind.” Aaron smiled at Spencer’s snicker.

 

“So I heard. Make a fist.” Spencer opened a first aid kit slipping on a pair of gloves before tearing open a handful of alcohol wipes.

 

“Not broken.”

 

“Lucky you. Sit still for me.” Aaron watched as Spencer expertly prepared everything he needed. “This will sting.”

 

“How come that hurts worse than the injury?” Hotch teased as his partner treated his cuts.

 

“I think it’s the body’s way of saying don’t do stupid shit again.” Dave chuckled.

 

“I know you did it because you care. I think deep down so does she. Maybe this is what she needs to see how far she has fallen.” Spencer activated a cold pack before slipping into the seat next to Aaron.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me until you get my bill.” Aaron winced, he knew he would get his butt chewed later in private.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You are awful quiet over there. What’s on your mind Kiddo?” Dave stretched hard enough to make the chair squeak.

 

“I have been going over syntax and grammar. I think our UnSub is a woman. It isn't as clear as usual, but there are markers.” Reid walked the dry erase marker across his knuckles.

 

“Okay. I’ll buy that. We have contacted everyone involved with that case, everyone had an airtight alibi.” Luke shuffled papers just to move.

 

“What is the endgame?” Emily asked absently rereading transcripts.

 

“I was a means to an end. A way to attract the Vessel. A part of the…” Spencer froze, you almost could see frayed lines connect as his eyes twitched back and forth. His face hardened, eyes held steel, body took on a defensive air. “Son of a bitch.” He strode out of the roundtable room to the stairs hopping down them mumbling to himself oblivious to the invigorated group following.

 

“Dr Reid. Oh um, the whole BAU welcome. How can I help you this evening?” Smothers asked a bit confused.

 

“I need to speak to Jareau.” Spencer stated.

 

“I can have her moved to an interrogation room after dinner.”

 

“Now. It won’t be a minute.” the guard looked from Emily to Dave to Hotch, he seemed relieved when they all gave him a slight nod.

 

“I can let you in until dinner comes, but the second food arrives you gotta go.” Smothers told them.

 

“Thank you.” Smothers opened two doors escorting them down a brightly lit corridor stopping in front of a plain but actually comfortable cell.

 

“Come to gloat?” JJ glowered at Spencer.

 

“Who is LookinOut4#1?” Spencer asked voice hard as iron.

 

“You mean you haven’t figured it out yet? Must be slipping there Spence.”

 

“I have figured it out. I was hoping you had grown the fuck up, I was obviously wrong. I guess that's why you divulged my life. You knew her, it was okay because she knew me too. I have also discovered why she is doing this.”

 

“Doing what? We were just talking.” she threw up her arms in frustration.

 

“You are delusional. I just wanted to say if anything happens to Aaron, this golden child will not rest until you are buried so deep in prison the dark will be afraid to visit you.” JJ cringed at the fire in his words.

 

“She doesn’t give a shit about Hotch. God, his ego is monstrous. He is not that interesting.” JJ snapped.

 

“If Elle Greenaway harms one hair on his head. You will be who I personally blame, and my memory is long Jennifer.”

 

“I had nothing to do with your kidnapping.” JJ shrieked.

 

“Not actively, no. Though you facilitated my capture, whether you knew it or not. I will not let her hurt him. I protect what is mine. Remember that.” Spencer plowed through the team dragging a nonresistant Hotch with him.

 

“He is scary.” Luke grinned proudly.

 

“I have been trying to tell you that for years.” Dave shook his head, disappointed with an oblivious JJ. Tara and Matt walked along with Dave ignoring the prisoner as she attempted to make them hear her excuses yet again.

 

“Goodbye JJ.” Garcia let Luke lead her away. JJ stood stunned as they left her alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you ready?” Spencer’s hands flit purposefully over his chest again verifying the Kevlar vest under his shirt.

 

“Yes. Trust me. I will be coming back to you.” Aaron clasped his hands rubbing his thumb over frozen knuckles.

 

“I know. I love you.” Spencer sighed. Aaron knew he felt impotent staying behind while the rest of the team acted like it was just another day. For six days they had gone out on random jaunts. Aaron and Rossi to dinner with Khrystal. Emily and Aaron making a lunch run. Luke and Aaron running along the trails. Garcia, Emily, and Aaron shopping grabbing a couple new suits. Breakfast with the whole team. It seemed like another day, but they were watching. Every time he left Spencer checked for his armour, straightened his tie, kissed him stupid.

 

“The team is landing in about an hour. They will meet you at DeSoto’s. Bring me back French Onion soup. I love you. Go.” this was the first time Aaron went out alone, someone had to arrive to hold their reservation. Aaron took his time kissing his lover. Like every time he left the building Spencer refused to watch him go, because he knew the look on his face would make the man stay.

 

“I’ve got him Coyote,” Q assured in the earwig he wore. Spencer was relieved that even from home Q was willing to observe. Aaron didn't know, Spencer had asked for his peace of mind.

 

“I know.”  Spencer made his way to his room, he looked out the window in just enough time to see Aaron exit the main doors. His lover was talking to someone, probably Carl, night security. Aaron laughed, waved making his way to his car. Spencer watched until long after he could see taillights.

 

Spencer flopped into his desk chair, drawing his tablet over. He scanned through all of the books downloaded choosing The Odyssey because he knew he could get lost in it. He was balled up in his chair well into the adventure when the screen went black. “Dammit.”

 

“My fault.” Q announced his tone alert. The screen came up with an awkward angle of a CCTV camera. The image came into focus.

 

“Oh god.” a block of ice formed in his gut. Spencer pulled his phone hitting speed dial 2.

 

“I take it that’s her?” Q asked.

 

“Where are you guys?” he yelled the second the call was answered.

 

“We rerouted around a huge storm, lost twenty minutes, we are circling for our turn to land. We are third in line.” Emily replied.

 

“She’s at DeSoto’s. Sitting across from him. Fuck, she has a gun on him under the table.” Spencer informed them frantically.

 

“Have Richmond send out a team. Once we land we are still thirty out. We will be there as soon as we can.” Spencer hung up.

 

“I called Richmond he is mobilizing SWAT. What do you need?” Q was calm and solid.

 

“I am closer than the team. SWAT will need time to mobilize, they had no idea there might be an issue. Get me out there.” Spencer tossed his tablet, weapon, and Aaron’s knife in his satchel.

 

“Out your door, back stairs the way is clear.” Q followed Reid’s progress.

 

“Q…”

 

“Hush James. Wait, two on the way up. Resume. Hold. There is a group making way out the doors, timed right you can fit in. 3...2...go.” Spencer struggled to walk calmly. He took advantage of the parking attendant’s distraction to snag a set of keys to one of the Bureau’s vehicles.

 

“Number 1424.” Spencer muttered walking confidently across the second floor of the structure.

 

“Spot 12.” Q directed. Spencer claimed his car, backing out and exiting without incident.

 

“If we are lucky, I’ve got twenty minutes tops before they notice. They have access to the electrical system, they will shut it down. Fuck I just stole a damn car from the FBI.” Spencer hit the lights and sirens flooring it up the on ramp.

 

“I’m so proud.” James interjected, Alec chuckled pulling a chair up on Q's side.

 

“Override disabled. They are sitting talking. Eagle is relaxed and has made eye contact with the camera. I have sent a signal to his phone.” Q informed him. “When do you want me to tell your team about the monumentally hasty decision I completely sanctioned.?”

 

“After I get to the restaurant.”

 

“Got it. Construction on the first exit.”

 

“Right. Move dammit, sirens mean emergency asshole.” Spencer expertly darted through traffic getting to the off ramp to find it clear. He flew down, breaking just enough to drift impressively around the corner. He floored it daring anyone not to move.

 

“Siren off. The car has been reported missing. Anderson is running through the office, they know you are gone Coyote.”

 

“Don’t care. I’m here.” Spencer ran down the side walk down the alley to the kitchen entrance. He pounded on the door, a harried man opened ready to yell at the interruption. A badge in the face and Spencer’s very presence shut him up. “My name is Dr Spencer Reid, I am with the FBI. There is an agent in your establishment under duress. There will be a lot more agents surrounding the place soon. I will handle them. I need everyone to work as normal, if you cannot you need to leave. Use the kitchen exit. I need to speak to Vincent.” most of the staff knew him, he ate here often. Restaurant owner Justin DeSoto ushered three people outside shutting the door firmly behind them.

 

“Right.” Gayle strut out. Vincent made his way back moving like there was an issue he needed to deal with.

 

“Spencer. Gayle said something incoherent. What do you need?”

 

“See that table? That is Agent Aaron Hotchner, the woman with him is holding him at gunpoint.” two of the younger servers made startled noises. Justin quietly pushed them out the door. “I know I am asking a lot of you. But I will need your help.”

 

“Whatever you need Doc. I owe you.” Vincent cut him off. Spencer had help the young man get the grants he needed to continue his schooling.

 

“I need you to take this to Aaron. I want you to offer both of them a glass of dry white, tell him David Rossi called and said they were delayed and to enjoy the wine. Can you do that?” Spencer set the tiny earwig in his palm.

 

“David Rossi, delayed, he hopes they enjoy the wine.” Vincent repeated. Justin popped the cork from a bottle of wine. Vincent took a few centering breaths and exited the kitchen. Spencer watched as he approached the table. He poured them each a glass splashing a bit over Aaron’s leg. Vincent grabbed his hand for a moment dabbed at the moisture on Hotch’s leg and embarrassedly made his way back to the kitchen.

 

“Brilliant. How busy are you?” Spencer was too busy watching Aaron make an irritated show of the mess on his pants. He flipped open his napkin dropping his knife in the process. Elle darted down to get the potential weapon, Aaron slid the earwig in his ear before she could see.

 

“Sarah has two tables ready for dessert. Peg has three tables in various stages of main course. Holly has a group celebrating some pompous shit. It’s a Tuesday our slowest night. There are twenty-six people not counting employees.” Vincent dictated from memory.

 

“Justin, I need you to sign these. As discreetly as possible tell them there is an issue in the kitchen and that you cannot serve right now. Offer each of them a free meal for the inconvenience, I will cover it. Make no attempt to get them to leave, just let them filter out. Holly, I need you to tell the bartender. Do not disturb that table. If Aaron or the woman signal Vincent will be the one to serve them. Understood?” Spencer looked at his phone. There were eighteen messages and more were coming.

 

“James is telling the callers what you are setting up. You are doing well.” Q said confidently. “Eagle online. Coyote is connected, in the kitchen. The whole staff is informed, we have begun safe evac. SWAT is enroute, the team just landed. Take a drink if you understand Eagle.” Aaron nonchalantly took a sip of his wine.

 

“He doesn’t like dry white wine, that is why I ordered it. It’s Elle’s preference.” Spencer rolled his shoulders.

 

“Clever Boffin.” James muttered.

 

“Tablet Coyote. I have your team linked in. Richmond is vexed but deflecting on your behalf. Fickler seems possibly amused.” Q reported.

 

“He is the only one. What the hell are you thinking Reid?” Emily hollered the sound of overtaxed engines hummed in the background.

 

“I was thinking that he was alone. I couldn’t let him feel alone.” Spencer hoped she understood.

 

“Shit.” she wanted so badly to tear him a new asshole, but how could she with an answer like that. She could later.

 

“I know Figlio. We are coming.” Dave spoke shutting everyone else up. Five people in tactical gear swarmed into the kitchen scanning all eyes locked onto Reid. The obvious leader crossed the gap.

 

“Nick Khanada SWAT. I was told you were in charge where do you want us?”

 

“I trust your judgement. I will do nothing to interfere with you unless you are placing my man in danger. I expect to be informed of what you plan and how you are coming along. I will pay the same courtesy.” Spencer accepted the man’s nod and returned his attention to the table displayed on his tablet. Aaron’s hand rose calling for a server.

 

“Coyote. In the back of your tablet case along the interior edge is a mic, it needs to be delivered, there is no other way to hear the exchange.” Spencer pulled the case from his tablet finding the nondescript object along the inner groove.

 

“Vincent. He is going to want ice water, this will not alert the woman. Drop this in his lap.” the man went taking a basket of fresh breadsticks along. He set them down and moved off to get the water ordered.

 

“He’s good.” James said proudly.

 

“Hungry? We could order something.” Aaron asked watching Elle pick the breadbasket apart. They heard fingers against the mic as Hotch moved it to a better location, in the petals of the white rose on the centre of the table.

 

“I didn’t come here to eat with you.” she sneered.

 

“So it’s paranoia. The team will text when they land. We have time to continue our chat. I assume you are waiting to kill me in front of them.” Aaron took a sip of his water.

 

“I had hoped Spencer would be here. I think he would benefit from this don’t you?” she took a delicate nibble from the bread.

 

“Oh, murdering me is a lesson for Spencer. You know the second you fire they will return fire? What are you hoping will happen?”

 

“He will learn what it means to lose everything that matters to him. It is because of him you are here right now, and he was tied to a chain because of you. Sounds like poetic justice to me.” Elle pointed her breadstick at him.

 

“This is your idea of justice?” Aaron looked bored, like he was on a bad date.

 

“Eagle are you armed? Cross your legs yes, cough no.” James asked as Q relayed information to the team. Aaron gave a dry cough, taking a sip of his water. “Shit.”

 

“He had his guns when he left, she must have disarmed him.” Spencer said interrupting the SWAT leader for a moment. Hotch crossed his legs. “That means she has at least three firearms.”

 

“We are here.” Dave announced.

 

“Text Aaron that you have landed and are thirty minutes out.” Spencer ordered. Dave ducked past Luke who was holding the door for them as he did as bade. Elle looked at Aaron’s phone. “I wondered. She has his phone.”

 

“Swallow the capsules Hotch. Oh look, you are going to argue. The tiny redhead, so young how will her death sit on your conscious?” Aaron glared placing the two pills on his tongue. He drank the remainder of his water.

 

“You, Gideon, and Spencer cost me everything. Do you know what work I do now?” she hissed angrily.

 

“You are a security consultant for a firm out of San Francisco,” Aaron replied.

 

“Are you keeping tabs on me?”

 

“No, I was contacted as a reference.” Hotch shook his head like he was trying to clear cobwebs. He coughed pulling at his tie, taking a sip of his wine then coughing into his napkin.

 

“He is...something is wrong...Ask what you took Eagle.” James sounded concerned.  Aaron bit at his tongue wiped his hand across his neck.

 

“Luke get an Epipen from the medics now. I am going out there.” Alvez ran outside, Prentiss and Dave grabbed Reid he fought to get by, Emily executed a flawless takedown, holding his arm high along his back face smashed on the prep table.

 

“You are running this. You and I both know you will not get to the table before she takes hostages. Think, plan. Love makes you stronger, do not give in to her.” Dave lectured.

 

“I’m in medical school. I can help him.” Gayle stepped up confidently grabbing the injector.

 

“Fuck. Let me go. Let go.” he stood but Dave kept a hold on his wrist. “Eagle did you swallow them? If yes napkin, if not call the server. Did the capsules melt? Yes watch, no tie.” Aaron pulled at his tie waving for the waitress.

 

“Ask him how you can help, let him get the Pen grab their order and return. Eagle taped left thigh, open and ready.” Spencer directed, taping the object to her leg barely under the skirt she was wearing.

 

“Can I help you Sir?” she stood close, her voice was soft, body language flirtatious. She jumped slightly but otherwise didn’t miss a beat.

 

“Could I have another ice water please.” Aaron fidgeted angling his leg into view. Spencer watched him take the medicine, gasping out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Of course. Ma’am?”

 

“Gin and Tonic” Gayle moved off stopping at the bar, she gathered the drinks and made her way back to the table. She leaned over collecting the detritus from the table and professionally got back to the kitchen.

 

“Will he need more?” Nick asked more intense than before.

 

“No, he did not consume enough of the allergen. I suspect he got contact when the gelatin capsule touched his tongue. I know of no pills made of nothing but Goat’s milk, I assume she made them herself. If he does require more I will have made plan to provide. Are you okay Eagle?” Spencer sighed when Aaron waved next to the table.

 

“Am I supposed to be touched that you did that?” Elle sneered drinking her Gin.

 

“No. I told them you were a loose cannon, that you lacked impulse control, and did not play well with others. I told them that you were intimidated by anyone you perceived as smarter than you, that you were adept at manipulation, but not incredibly clever. I said you would steal another's work as your own and blame others for your wrongful actions. You were never at fault. I warned them you were unstable.” Aaron replied

 

“You son of a bitch.” she was nearly spitting with fury.

 

“Look where we are right now Elle. Tell me I was wrong.”

 

“Eagle play up the allergic reaction, we need her to leave the restaurant. The team is going to arrive in a minute. I want you to make a production. She will leave in the chaos. SWAT ready to take her. Don’t think she will give up. She never intended to survive this.” Spencer confidently lead the team around to the doors. They took a moment to pull on their masks. Then walked inside looking relaxed and at ease.

 

“Oh my god Elle.” Spencer smiled brightly ducking into the hug she offered. “Everyone, this is Elle Greenaway. She was on the team right before Emily joined.”

 

“Pleased to meet you. I have heard so many good things about you. I’m Emily, this is David Rossi, Luke Alvez, Tara Lewis, and Matt Simmons.”

 

“Spencer...Goat.” Aaron tried to stand up but fell dragging the tablecloth askew making a cacophony.

 

“Aaron? Aaron, what’s wrong? Oh my god. Call an ambulance. Hurry. Aaron please.” Spencer ripped off Aaron’s tie unbuttoning his shirt. Luke helped lay him flat. “He’s not breathing. Aaron no. Please don’t do this.” Spencer was crying in panic, he began CPR the team crowding around in distress.

 

“Can we help? The ambulance is on it’s way.” Vincent and Justin rushed up.

 

“Did you serve him anything with goat’s milk?” Tara asked moving them a small distance away. Matt and Dave deftly evacuated the few remaining diners. Elle briefly hovered a bit off to the side obviously revelling in the scene she had caused.

 

“Target retreating. She is outside.” Q announced posh voice sharp with rage.

 

“Shh, I’m okay. You were brilliant.” Aaron surged up to hug his partner hoping to ground him.

 

“Aaron. God Aaron.”

 

“Excuse us. Let us through.” medics shoved people away.

 

“I’m fine.” Hotch tried to sit up, but the medic made him stop.

 

“You lay down, you need care slight exposure or not. Reid, I’ll stay with him. You go help SWAT.” Dave knelt down resting his hand on Aaron's shoulder, forcing Aaron to accept medical attention he required. Spencer ran out back with the team coming along the alley to find Elle under the barrels of numerous SWAT weapons. Nick was trying to negotiate with her. Emily moved in, asking to give Spencer a try.

 

“Elle. Please, it doesn’t have to end this way.” he had been furious, now he was overwhelmed by the situation, by who he was facing.

 

“You think I expected to walk away from this? This is how it is supposed to end. I admit you fooled me. I had no idea you were here. Didn’t help did it? I did it. I defeated the great Aaron Hotchner, outsmarted you. I win.” she grinned and he was stricken by the madness in her eyes.

 

“How is this a victory? Elle, please no one else has to die.” Spencer wiped his face, trying to remove his uncontrolled tears.

 

“How does it feel Spencer?” she aimed at him.

 

“NO!!” a sniper’s shot rang out seconds before her gun went off. Spencer dove in catching her before she could hit the ground. He threw the gun away from them, hiking her into his arms, holding her fiercely.

 

“Why Elle? Why did you have to do this?” He knew there was nothing to be done but he held pressure to the wound in her chest.

 

“Why are you crying?” she gasped out.

 

“Because my friend is dying. For nothing. There is no reason for this.”  Elle’s eyes went wide as the man she thought dead knelt beside her, taking her hand in his. Aaron brushed the hair out of her face gently, his face full of earnest compassion and sadness.

 

“We are here Elle.” Aaron said comforting her.

 

“Rules.” she shuddered out a ragged breath going limp in his arms.

 

“It’s okay Elle. Rest now. It’s...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Spencer clutched her rocking as his sorrow burst from him. He cried for the waste, for her pain.

 

“Come on Figlio.” Dave helped Hotch lay her down, Spencer stood leaning into Aaron they got to the safe haven of their friends.

 

“I love you.” Spencer caressed Aaron’s cheek.

 

“I love you too.” Aaron nuzzled his hand, kissing his palm. Spencer collapsed against him. “Spencer? Christ! Medics, he’s been hit!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce you to SSAIC Dr Spencer Reid Unit Chief of the BAU.” Garcia hooted as he walked through the clear glass doors. Emily stood in front of his new office clapping harder than all the rest.

 

“How come I am not surprised?” Aaron beamed at his lover proudly.

 

“Because she is thankfully unstoppable.” Spencer walked up the ramp standing at the railing over the bullpen.

 

“Speech!!” Garcia shouted quieting the crowd.

 

“I know you aren’t all standing around waiting for my little people list. I just left a meeting with Section Chief Prentiss and AD Hotchner and they have approved the team rosters. I was right, you all look terrified.” laughter echoed around the room.

 

“Red Team; Team Lead Me, Second Luke Alvez, Sam Watkins, Elias Alexander, Keven Marks, Holly Shapiro, Tech Support Penelope Garcia, Media Liaison Grant Anderson. Consultant David Rossi.

BlueTeam; Team Lead Mac Reinertson, Second Jake Yarboro, Riley Meeks, Becca Wilson, Jill Davenport, Michelle Lake, Tech Support Kevin Lynch, Media Liaison Gary Phillips, Consultant Matt Simmons.

Purple Team; Team Lead Wesley Angel, Second Yancy Wright, Teal North, Byron Engles, Megan Young, Simon Taylor, Tech Support Andrew Fickler, Media Liaison Bonnie Strauss, Consultant Tara Lewis.” the group all murmured seemingly pleased by the roster.

 

“I know there have been a lot of changes recently. While we may have some growing pains, I think we are ready for the next chapter of the BAU. I need you to remember that my door is always open. If you need anything please come to me, allow me to help. I am more than humbled by the faith that the Bureau and you have placed in me. I hope I am worthy of that trust.” Spencer scanned the room deep pride swelling as he catalogued their faces.

 

“You got this boss.” Kevin shouted. They all broke up milling around planning desk switches to bring teams together and each taking a chance to speak to their Unit Chief.

 

“Oh 187.” Garcia waved her tablet.

 

“Case?” he asked.

 

“Yepper.”

 

“Red team, round table room. Party’s over.” Spencer watched his team break away.

 

“Call me later.” Aaron walked along with him.

 

“I will. I will be there on time.” Spencer promised.

 

“I will wait forever Spencer.”

 

“I’ve decided.”

 

“What have you decided?” Aaron brushed his hand gently.

 

“Dr Hotchner-Reid. It sounds distinguished.”

 

“Almost as impressive as AD Reid-Hotchner. I’m proud of you. I love you Spencer.” Aaron tucked an errant curl behind Spencer’s ear.

 

“I love you too.” Spencer moved into the roundtable room motioning Garcia to begin the briefing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You look a million miles away,” Spencer said handing her a glass of champagne.

 

“Quite a shindig.” she saluted him with her glass.

 

“The wedding was more hectic. We had to wait a month for the reception. We are...I'm going on a cruise...I mean we are...The honeymoon.” he hated how hard he struggled to just talk to her.

 

“Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks. You could come in.” he watched her scan the room.

 

“I don’t think so.” JJ smiled wistfully as Will and Ethan danced past. “He looks happy. I’m glad.”

 

“Me too. They are good together. The boys are flourishing with how much you are working together. You should be proud.” he pointed at the three boys huddled in the corner playing their video games.

 

“I am. I had them a couple of weeks ago for Christmas. Took them to visit my mom. they were still the same boys. They love me even after...Jack is the spitting image of his father. God, he is grown.” she sighed.

 

“He is a perfect blend of his parents. He has decided to go to medical school. Aaron is beyond proud. Jack calls me Papa.” Spencer beamed.

 

“I’m happy for you Spence. You deserve this.” JJ handed him her empty glass.

 

“Thanks. He takes care of me, supports me, and carries me when I’m floundering. He let’s me pamper him, allows me to take care of him, accepts me as I am. I have no idea how I earned his love. I am blessed.”

 

“He’s looking for you.”

 

“He knows where I am. What are you going to do?” she had been stripped of her badge, and shunned by the lettered agencies. She was disgraced, the reason she was fired keeping her from any job in law enforcement or security.

 

“I have an interview at The University of Texas for media.” JJ glanced at him.

 

“I will always be here Jen.” Spencer offered.

 

“I’m going to be okay. One day, I might come back. Right now, I want to leave this behind. All of it.” JJ turned away.

 

“If you can’t let it go, you can run as far as you want, and still not escape,” Spencer advised.

 

“Goodbye Dr Reid.” she walked purposefully away.

 

“Let her go. Love. You offered, let her decide if she is ready.” Aaron kissed him on the neck.

 

“You and I both know this was the last time we will see her. I can only hope this will be her chance.” Spencer let his husband guide him back into the banquet room.

 

“If she allows it. Is there anything I can do to wipe that look from your face?” Aaron leaned in nuzzling sweetly at his husband’s temple.

 

“I can think of a myriad of possibilities. Many inappropriate in public. Is there a designated allotment of time the grooms must mingle at their reception?”

 

“The room and DJ are paid for, open bar til 3am, James, Alec, and Q are assigned to Jack duty, we have brunch scheduled tomorrow. I think we can sneak away.” Aaron groaned sinfully when Spencer nipped his neck playfully.

 

“Must we announce our departure?” Spencer shivered as excited puffs of heated air tickled across his ear.

 

“Gotta go. Good night. Have Fun. Thanks for coming.” Aaron shouted dragging his giggling spouse away as their friends teasingly whooped.

 

 My drawing of Spencer's Cell. (Btw...Not an artist, Sorry.)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this opportunity to apologise for the hideous Bond/Q/Alec I have placed within. There is a reason I don't write in that complicated Fandom. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Beannachdan


End file.
